Like mother, like daughter
by Slifer1988
Summary: One single meeting changed everything for one small re cunning than most Slytherins on the inside but on the outside the charming golden boy of Gryffindor. But he will not only affect Great Britain,no his influence will go beyond the sea.M for later
1. Prologue

**Like mother, like daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gargoyles, I have no rights to them and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: This story has elements of "Green Eyes" by whitetigerwolf; his story gave me the idea to this and he was informed of this by me; this is also my first story so it would be nice to take that into consideration my dear readers;**

"speak" - talking

_'think' _– thinking

"_**chant" - chanting**_

"**spell" - charm or spell**

**Parts of an AU, eventual OCs and rated M for what will eventually happen in this story;**

**Oberon and Titania never divorced, marriage is unbreakable in this story, at least for the third race, but Oberon still cast everyone out of Avalon for 1000 years but for a different reason, even if he and Titania still saw each other occasionally in the outside world they simply couldn't stand the other one. Gargoyles part starts after graduation and shortly after Hunter's Moon but in 2002 and not 1996 making Harry 22 (he is five years out of Hogwarts) and every other Gargoyles character born 6 years later.**

**Prologue**

**31-st of October**

**10 pm**

**Godric's Hollow**

**England**

Halloween. Halloween or better known as Samhain was always one of the few days of the year where magical power in the atmosphere became denser and even gathered itself at certain places all over the world. Godric's Hollow, besides Hogwarts and Stone Henge, was one of those places in the United Kingdom. Such a gathering of power could normally be used for rites or to power certain rituals even more. But the risk would be exceptionally higher too, especially if rituals of different nature would clash with each other.

So came it to no real surprise when all of a sudden an explosion echoed through the night. But the following magical backlash was so strong, that it ripped literally through all kind of normal wards, spells and electronic-systems on the island. The result was a total blackout of 3 minutes before everything went back to normal again as if by magic (and boy were they accurate with that description of the event).

The origin of that event was a small cottage in the middle of the little village. Where earlier was an open space, there stood now a cottage, better known to the residents as Potter Cottage, with half of the truss missing. The curious part was nobody, but a selected few in Britain, knew that it was there for the last month. The other people knew it was an house in the village but where and how it looked, nobody knew an answer to that for the last four weeks. And now all of a sudden the information were back, as if they were never gone. For all people, who received said information just now and knew what was set up to prevent that, was one thing crystal clear: the Potters were no more.

**(Hogwarts at that very moment)**

The yearly Halloween feast was over for half an hour and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, sat in his oval office behind his desk in his desk chair.

Currently he was studying the latest reports of his four heads of house (Minerva, Pomona, Filius and Horace) about the new first years as all of a sudden one of his countless apparatuses first stopped working and after no more than 4 minutes exploded, littering the office with fine silvery particles. Being aware of what happened and having known that it would happen, but hoped not so early, Albus made himself the fastest way possible ready to head out but not before informing Minerva and Hagrid via Fawkes that he would need them.

On his way out his head spun dozens of different scenarios what could have happened and how he could run damage control the best way possible and what sacrifices had to be made for "The Greater Good" but one fact was always the same, it involved an one year old raven haired toddler with the name Harry James Potter.

**Godric's Hollow shortly after the magical backlash**

**Potter Cottage**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

From the outside the cottage was a disaster half the roof was only left, the windows were shattered or broken, the garden and front door in pieces, the east side of the building had one big gaping hole in the wall and everywhere in the little front garden laid different pieces of furniture and home decoration. Because of not so normal circumstances the explosion caused only the missing roof and the backlash the shattered glass. All the other damages resulted from an extensive battle that took place on the inside just some minutes prior. Participants of said battle were James Charlus Potter, Lily Marie Potter neé Evans, Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle aka. Lord Voldemort. For everyone of them except the little Harry was the end result the same DEATH or at least temporary death in Voldemort's case or so it seemed...

**Potter Cottage**

**Living room**

**(James Potter P.O.V.)**

_'FUCK! I hope they got the number of the bus that run me over. AHH I can't even remember the last time I had such a headache but my bachelor party with the Marauders and everyone else of the guys was a close second to that._

_OK enough of walking down memory lane. First of all what happened, one moment Lily and I were sitting together on the couch playing with our little Harry next the front door is blasted open and Voldemort walks in the house as if he just came home from a shitty day in the office. Wait a minute, now everything comes together again._

_We let us talk into a switch for the secret keeper of the fidelius from Dumbledore and Padfoot. As if his animagus form wasn't a total giveaway and warning but no I had to inherit my personality traits of my original form too._

_Even after I started to date Lily, she couldn't totally break me out of my stupid "Pride-& Honor – Code",I just hope she and Harry could get away. It would suck if he got these two too; after all I can come back to them after fourteen to sixteen years. Would resting my spirit and possessing my original body again just take less time huh. Well beggars can't be choosers even if I am more than the average human being._

_Hm I sense two signatures in the nursery, it is them it is faint but they are both somehow alive and no trace of the wanker, the dark one, yet. So that leaves two options: first Lily got in a lucky shot or he triggered one of her hidden traps or runes and went to hell; or two my son is as awesome as I am and awakened his gift and heritage early and blasted the hell out of Moldyshorts._

_Personally I would prefer the first option because my children with active powers would be a little too dangerous for this community and Lils would have much more trouble raising him till he reaches his majority with sixteen._

_Better go upstairs now and explain the whole situation to her or she will end up with the greasy bat again because of some scheme. I had enough trouble to woo her the first time and I will be honest with myself ; I would so take her with me to my kingdom would there be a way to make her immortal, fuck the rules of my mother and my tripe. She is exactly what I would need by my side: intelligent, friendly, gifted, humble, beautiful, headstrong, fierce and knows how to have fun. She is simply perfect just as perfect as my first wife if not more before we married and I still courted her._

_I ask myself sometime where I went wrong in our marriage with her? Became I such a bore in the end, that she left me sometimes for years to be with other men in the human world so that she could live a little and not just be a bird in a golden cage. I just lucked out with Lils and she set me straight even if it was sometimes painful. Well better make my way up there before everything goes to hell and back and explain everything to her so that she can still ask questions and come to terms with the situation._

_Ah totally forgot Voldy "killed" me so this body is no good, better go in my Ka-/Spirit-form but I should hold my momentary appearance, makes things less awkward and change after that. Well time to face the music.'_

**At the same time Nursery**

**(Lilly's P.O.V.)**

_'THAT FUCKER! Calls himself Dark Lord and doesn't even know that no one, absolutely no one immortal or not, should attempt a soul-magic based ritual beside a blood-magic based ritual at the same time especially on such days. And I just made James totally housebroken with my reward system last month huh._

_OK no panic, I have a good hour or two to run damage control and prepare everything, my telekinetic abilities should work even if my body is unusable. So let's see, hm James is alive but barely looks like Tommy didn't want to kill a pure-blood from an old family right of the bat. Harry is alive and next to me, so my ritual worked and the soul-magic part of Voldemort's ritual lays dormant in his body and is shielded off. That means no trouble and when his other heritage awakens then the soul piece will simply be destroyed and all the knowledge absorbed._

_Not like I wanted but it is a bonus and who am I to complain beggars can't be choosers. Oh great now I sound like my first husband. I hate that guy, no wonder I despised James for the first five years in Hogwarts, these two are so alike it's sometimes scary. But I fortunately proved that even if James is like him, he is much much more in the end kukuku. Just a little attitude adjustment and motivation and he reminded me of my first hubby before our first one hundred years anniversary, what do I say he is even better than him in everything I could come up with._

_I just might stay with him till the end of his live when I'm back, not like before with Halcyon. Too much science in the end, the man needed to understand that family always comes first. Sometimes I wonder how Janine is doing? I watched her graduate from High School but after that I have no clue, because one year after that I got Harry and my golem dissolved in itself._

_Even if it was not the best longterm plan, with most of my powers dormant or sealed away and not to forget the penalty after death, I must say it was totally worth it. I had a loving human family even if my sister became a bitch after some time. Had friends like Marlene, Alice and Andi who always made me feel happy. And James and the guys knew at least how to have fun and his attempts to woo me were sometimes just too funny. I wonder what would have been if I would have given in earlier than sixth year kukuku. Of course I needed to be slapped in the face first from my once first and best friend to see that James is not my first husband but someone else. But who said it would be simple like that. At least I know now what makes humans happy and let them tick in live and we immortals missed out on. Well let's get this show on the road._

_Letter for Harry attached to the will? Check, Sirius or James should explain it to him when he is old enough to understand that I will come back to him and why I couldn't be there; Timer for blocks set? Check, they should dissolve at his third birthday so that his core can adjust and expand properly; Evil plans to punish Tom, Peter, Dumbles and to prank Sirius? Check, but I could add something here and there till I'm whole again; everything important sealed away in Gringotts? Check, these little buggers know how to work fast, they know better than to make their queen angry; James shouldn't have a problem to get everything out again; and last but not least saying good bye to my sweet little Harry and explaining the situation to James;_

_I stay better in my aether form and don't change my appearance that would just freak him out more. Well let's get this show on the road.'_

At the same moment Lily wanted to open the door to the hallway, said door was opened nearly by itself and she looked at the last person she thought she would see here in her current state.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

The hallway to the nursery was quiet; there was no sound except the occasional shuffling in said room. James floated quietly to the door of the room, his feet one foot above the ground ready to open the door.

The moment his hand went through the handle he noticed that he had to use one of his other abilities to open it. The first attempt to open it went wrong, nothing happened. _'Shit' _thought James_ 'I need to practice that again. I never used it in my years as James and I never had the subtlety and control over my mind abilities like my first wife. Hmm how does it go again, oh yeah first relax your mind, ok, then feel the energy surrounding you, try to see and manifest her, not with your eyes but inside your mindscape. Good everything is in order, now the final step, release the same amount of energy needed as if you would do it with your body. Ok, now.' _The door opened slowly and James could sum up the whole situation in front of him with one sentence, that certainly would be needed a couple of more times tonight.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" both of them said out loud. One minute passed no one dared to speak, still trying to process the whole FUBAR situation in front of them. Surprisingly it was Lily who could form the first whole sentence of the two.

"James what is going on here? I sensed your life force, it was weak but there and I know for sure that that ability doesn't work on ghosts or specters. Would you please explain that situation to me because at the moment I seriously doubt my sanity?"

Of course James couldn't bite back his old joke and answered "Lily flower, you know as well as I that Sirius isn't here and he never had much sanity to begin with."

"Oh shut it James. Could you be … no wait could you be earnest with me for the moment, please!"

Ok now he knew it was a grave situation because she never missed a chance to lecture him after something like that. " Ok darling I will be honest with you and try to explain everything as good as I can, but you must answer me the same question because I only see prima materia in front of me and not the body of my beloved wife, ok?"

"That sounds fair, I wanted to tell you tonight something about me anyway, but now if we both have no usable bodies the situation could become complicated."

James sighed but he knew better than that _'Simply get the most difficult part out of the way now' _he thought "Lils, I'm no human being and I don't want to imply that I'm a wizard, I'm something else. But that doesn't mean that James Potter never existed, I'm, I was and I will be James Potter all my life, he just isn't my primary identity. Are you with me so far?"

Lily nodded slowly; processing the information she just got and answered then. She had decided to play that like a tennis match, one answer per person after each other or together at the same time if the situation called for it for every question asked. "OK, my little hubby that makes the whole thing a lot easier for the both of us at the moment because we are in the same boat, the situation is nearly the same for me. The only difference is I decided to be born into a mundane family, I simply wanted one normal lifetime, the magic was a bonus and I must say I got more than I bargained for. My whole bodily condition of my main body even improved, my only known weakness became nearly nonexistent. This weakness was before this live not fatal for me but could imprison me or make me weak enough to be imprisoned. Now I just need some time to adjust to that feeling and the situation. What about you darling?"

"I can say the same about me, I wanted a normal life but didn't want to lose the ability to do magic so I searched for a childless wizard family who wanted a child at that time and granted their wish. About my weakness well it was the same like with you, I didn't become resistant but I can bear my weakness now. I'm on the one hand immortal but my body, if I take on a mortal form, on the other hand can still be killed. It would be considerably more difficult to end my life, a bullet to the heart I could survive but being hit with an Avada Kedavra or beheading is even beyond my ability to survive.

My main problem and I think yours too is that we will need time to regenerate and to possess our original bodies. So our plan was probably if something like that happened to inform the other one so that he knew we would be back after a certain time. I take it you made nearly the same arrangements as I in that case, like adding a letter to our wills in Gringotts that explains the whole situation to our little Hadrian and like I see you used the goblin removal- service too, I added Potter Manor to the list of properties to do that to shortly before my parents died, so that you still would have everything you liked and the necessary and more questionable sources if needed.

The vaults are so secured that they just react to Harry, you and me personally, blood and magical signature recognition as standard security and I even took a page from your book and added a finger- and retinal scanner that even detects the Imperious curse and Polyjuice Potion as extra security. Harry would get his Trust vault at eleven so that he could practice to manage the family fortune at seventeen. It would contain a total 200.000 galleons and would refill at every birthday of him until he is seventeen, the the two vaults would combine again.

His guardians and tuition fees will be taken from the main-vault, a maximum of 5.000 Pounds per month to cover all extra expanses and housing for our little prince. I think we had five names added as guardian if we both didn't make it, did we? I think it were like that: Sirius Black, the Longbottoms, Remus Lupin, Filius or Minerva simply who could take him in of the two and Andromeda Tonks now that Edgar Bones and his wife are no more, right?"

Lily nodded still a little shocked that he could plan this even more out than they already had and they were not careless. At the end she decided to make everything clear what still needed to be added to his explanations like that he could never be sent to the Dursleys and the specific reasons for that. And now they needed just clear one little thing up before everything went its own way. Who the other was and when and where to meet again?

Little Harry was surprisingly quiet during the whole ordeal but that was just the case because Lily fed him a bottle of lukewarm milk that was prepared through her telekinetic abilities so that he could sleep through the whole ordeal that was to come. But the whole time his eyes were fixed on his parents who acted funnier than ever in his eyes, yeah that was nearly better than napping and breastfeeding in his opinion. But even he became aware of the fact that his eyes became heavier and if he didn't see the end of it he would before sleeping he would make their following night a little bit more difficult than normally. But he was not aware that Lily weaved a weak powered sleeping spell over him so that he would not need to see what was about to happen soon.

Now with Harry nearly asleep James decided to reveal the last thing to his beloved, his true identity. And it looked like Lily wanted to do the same too. But each of them warned the other one that they had a husband / a wife at the moment in their immortal life but lived in a really lose marriage for various reasons. James explained to Lily that his wife probably just tolerated him at the moment for various reasons like that he were a total bore and didn't seem to care for her anymore because politics played a big part in his life and it seemed he neglected her more and more without knowing it at first before it was too late and the rift between them became too big to mend giving him in her opinion the appearance of a total bastard even if he tried to change he couldn't get it right till he met Lily and even then was it a slow and stressful procedure.

Lily explained that her marriage was nearly the same, her husband ignored her now most of the time and just seemed to care if she was alive at the moment nothing more nothing less. He became so cold after their marriage that she nearly didn't recognize him after some years, gone was the fun loving husband who courted her, the man who like her looked all the time for new knowledge became arrogant and high strung just because he became the head of their clan and felt like he was untouchable because he had some powers that others in and outside of the clan didn't possess. She has always been a woman who needed her freedom and searched always for new knowledge to keep herself occupied so that she would not go crazy or insane with boredom. She had to admit to him that he was the only man in her entire life that could keep that urges away from her, ever since she started to date him her urges lessened until they weren't there anymore. Sure she still liked to read, to research and to acquire new knowledge but she could do it now on her own terms thanks to him.

In the end they said that they both couldn't have found a better partner for each other and had they met earlier well who knew what could have happened between them. Seeing that they both had nearly the same problems in their immortal life, they vowed to meet up as soon as they were at full power again and would try to live their life with each other and their child, like he and them deserved. So they proposed that they would change into their true form at the same time but both would have their eyes closed at first and open them on the count of three together. That suited them just fine and both gave each other the signal so that they could begin to change.

After nearly two minutes the both of them asked, still with Lily's and James's voices, if they were ready. After they said to each other that the transformation was finished they started to count, but not before reassuring each other that their feelings for the other one would never change even if one of them was a devil and the other one an angel. "ONE", "TWO", the last number was nearly screamed, "THREE" and then opened their eyes to look their one and only true love to date in the face.

Silence, absolute silence no one said something the shock was too great to comprehend.

In Lily's place stood a beautiful "elven-featured" woman with pale green skin and red hair, her name was Titania, Queen of the Third Race and wife of Lord Oberon, ruler of Avalon and the Third Race.

Opposite of her in James's place stood a tall, haughty, aristocratic figure in royal garb, with white hair, blue skin, and "elvish" features, his name was Oberon, Lord of the Third Race, ruler of Avalon and husband of Titania.

The reason of the continuing silence was not only shock but the fact that they couldn't grasp the chance that a situation like that could happen at all. They swore that they could hear Luna, Seline and Phoebe laughing somewhere over their situation, Lady Fate just loved fucking with them huh.

Then after their mind rebooted and the situation became clear both of them shrieked at the same time at each other "YOU! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE WHAT DID YOU DO TO LILY/JAMES? DID YOU BANISH HER/HIM SO THAT YOU COULD HAVE ONE UP ABOVE ME AGAIN YOU BITCH/BASTARD!" That could have gone on for hours, were there not one other person in the room who had something against that.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

That stopped both of them dead in their tracks, horrified looks on their faces, realizing who they just woke up, both of them charged in the direction of the baby cot. Each of them came to a stop at the same time in front of their son acting like they did dozens of times before. Titania started her little boy back forth with her telekinesis trying to lull him back to sleep and Oberon had started doing what he always did best as James, making stupid faces to calm the his little prince down. Really the only one who could beat him in that department was Sirius and even that became a rarity now.

After five minutes Harry started to calm down, he didn't begin to sleep again but he was sitting in his baby cot now and looked at in his opinion stupid parents. Now that everything was over Oberon and Titania looked at each other quietly and a little surprised and mumbled a quiet but still audible "Sorry honey!" All of a sudden both of them said to each other like when they started dating in sixth year "Jinx!" and started laughing at each other quietly.

After some time Titania started to speak in a quiet but still loveable voice like did Lily when James did say something incredible sweet "So darling, it looks like we found each other again and unintentionally became to love each other again. What do you want to do now that the secret is out?" slightly titling her head to one side. Oberon couldn't help but grin a little goofy, Titania or Lily would always get him with that action to do what she wanted even if she didn't realize it and so he began say "Well I say we proceed like we planned, the only difference would be that we would wake up beside each other on Avalon in our underground champers at roughly at the same time give or take one or two hours. After that I say we blink us to one of our Faye – Holiday houses and wait there till the last 6 years are up and we are to wander the earth. That should be roughly the time our little Hadrian should manifest his true power and his other gift." "What kind of gift?" Titania asked suspiciously, she had an idea what it was but wanted to be certain about it. Oberon sensing that she didn't want some kind of half-truth of diversion decided to be blunt just this once "He would have the same condition or ability as Ambrosius." "Oh, you mean he will have the same ability as _him_ ." she spoke the last word some degrees colder than the other ones. He sighed she still hadn't forgiven his mistake all these centuries ago, but he couldn't fault her, it was the reason that the whole shit started. The story of the half Faye Ambrosius aka Merlin. "Yeah, but he will be a full Faye with all abilities of the three races and some other unknown abilities because of how he was conceived. But that remains to be seen. It becomes time to go my beloved, do you still want to say something to our little Hadrian before we must go?" "No beloved, I said everything I could to him before you came, my only wish would be that I could be to hold him one last time with my real body. But it is unluckily not possible, but could we still stay till Sirius comes to take him with him?" "Of course, my queen."

All of a sudden they heard some kind of kissing sounds behind them, looking what happened they saw their little baby boy adorably looking at them and smacking his little lips together and waiting for something to happen. "Oh that little tyke, he just knows how to make us do things doesn't he Oberon hm?" "Please my queen call me James, I came to hate my old name and what he stood for, at least call me James in private or when we are in disguise and not in front of the children." "As you wish James but only if you call me Lily on the same conditions and we will only use our disguises as James and Lily Potter neé Evans ok?" "Crystal, Lily but now we must go on and give our little son what he wants hehehe." "Yeah and lets enjoy this one that will be our last one for nine years James."

And slowly James leaned forward and captured her lips not as Oberon and Titania but as James and Lily Potter. The kiss began slow and soft and then became more passionate and rougher. That was it what they had lost over the centuries in their relationship, passion and fire and now it was there again and hotter than ever. And all it needed was one little boy that glued them together like nothing else before in their immortal life.

As James's hand started to wander to Lily's bum and was about to grab it, when something happened that literally killed the mood.

CRACK!

The unmistakable sound of apparition. The both of them swore mentally and promised to curse that person into oblivion for that kind of timing and would that not be enough Harry started to cry again because his demand was interrupted. That person really made it now on his shit list beside the big bad man from before, you just didn't disrupt his fun time with his parents. Lilly and James disillusioned themselves with Faye magic so that even a wizard couldn't sense them and even other Fayes would be hard pressed to locate them.

Steps echoed through the hallway and the door of the nursery slammed open and in came the last person they expected to see. With billowing robes strode no one else than Severus Snape in the room looking fanatically around for something or someone. As he spotted Lily's corpse, he broke down and tried everything known to mankind to wake her dead body. All the time muttering to himself things like "he promised that she would live", "he promised she would be mine "and so on. And slowly everything became clear for Lily why Voldemort was so adamant for her to step aside at first. The next words showed her his motive to go so far. Of course it had to do with that blasted prophecy but what had her old childhood friend to do with it? She in contrary to James who slowly had pieced the pieces together came only after the next sentence to the realization "Shouldn't have told them about the prophecy between Trelawney and Dumbledore neither the Dark Lord nor Dumbledore. That role as double agent cost me my promised price."

Lily was nearly ashen by now. So that was the reason he still hadn't given up on her and hoped that, with her both men dead, she would come to him for comfort because in the eyes of Dumbledore he was converted to the light and she would forgive him even if he had to help make it happen. She was never a bad judge of character but what her old friend had become had nothing in common anymore with the little boy who explained human magic to her at Spinner's End. She simply felt sick about the simple thought on Severus Snape.

James didn't feel any better. He knew that the man loved Lily the first time he laid eyes upon her, hell who wouldn't he himself was mesmerized the first time he saw her himself. He knew it would be worth it to gain her attention and try wooing her even if he had to crush his pride and play the fool in front of all for her. But if she smiled in the end because of it, it always made his day, heck it beat pranking everyday even if Padfoot disagreed with him about that. But he had to say Snivellus drove Lils all by himself away, 5th year after the DADA-OWL was just the breaking point the made certain of that. But he simply never knew when to quit, even after he betrayed her in the cruelest way possible he kept pestering her. In 7th year as they started dating officially, that big time crush turned into such an intense obsession that his beloved had to be even consoled by McGonagall because of a mental breakdown. That was where drew the line and was nearly everywhere where Lily was just to keep that bat away from her. We didn't see him for two years after our graduation till to that meeting where Dumbledore introduced him as his new double agent and told us after that about that blasted prophecy and how it came to be; but never once did he mention how Riddle knew about it, but now he knew the answer to that question too.

They both came back to reality the moment they saw that Snape was halfway across the room to Harry's crip wand drawn. Tensing up and knowing that they couldn't interfere with mortal matters, they just hoped that it didn't come to the worst. Snape was now nearly there when another crash distracted his attention from their son. Downstairs from the now smashed garden door came a deep voice with a heavy Scottish accent. "Darn it who put that door here that wasn't here the last time. Well better get going Dumbledore is waiting that I bring the little Harry to him." These words from Hagrid, the Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts, were enough to tell Snape it was time to go if he didn't want to blow his cover and land in Azkaban. With little to no hesitation he activated his emergency port-key and vanished but not before he could send one last sneer at the child of his nemesis. They still had ten minutes.

No two minutes later, Hagrid appeared in the room and tried to calm little Harry down what just partly worked, because their little man still tried to struggle to stay here and wait for his Unca Pafoo like his mom told him to. Then all of a sudden an enormous roar was heard and a black motorbike landed on the street. Driver of said machine was none other than Sirius Black aka Padfood aka Unca Pafoo and he looked terrible of you looked at him. Red puffy eyes, an ashen face and an empty look were just some of those signs. They saw him look at Harry in Hagrid's arms and just for a short moment all tiredness in his eyes vanished and was replaced with a glint that they saw the last time as Sirius father Orion wrote him in a letter after his death that he was not thrown out of the family but would still inherit the title lord Black just after his brother Regulus he was just set as second in the inheritance ceremony together with his chosen heir as long as he had enough Black blood. The following days you could still see that look and hear murmuring like "I don't get it, he pranked the whole family and nobody noticed hahahaha!"

They were brought back to reality when they heard arguing from downstairs. Sirius and Hagrid seemed to argue what were to happen with their little Hadrian. Sirius wanted to do like they planned it. Should something happen to them, he would take Harry in and everything would be cleared up in the will reading three days later. There he would get two letters from them with instructions and explanations about the circumstances and what were to happen to Harry if he had an "unfortunate" accident or something similar. Hagrid seemed to take his orders directly from Dumbles it seemed and they could make neither head nor tails from it. Why would they want him to go to Lils magic hating sister and family of all people? Sirius must have such a thought too because he said to Hagrid that he could shove Dumbledore's orders somewhere the sun normally didn't shine himself, but he would let Harry in his care for the moment because he had a traitor to track down. In the end Hagrid seemed to agree reluctantly at first but let him have one last moment with his godson. That was everything he needed. Probably knowing that something would go wrong he declared Harry silently his heir as Lord Black if worse came to worst. They could feel the magic respond to that vow and knew now one thing for sure, would Sirius get in trouble and they had no doubt it would happen, Harry would have to deal with one hell of a problem in the years to come. They just hoped he would understand the whole situation and one of his mentioned guardians could explain the situation and circumstances that lead to that. 10 seconds left, they saw Sirius run into the night probably chasing Peter, 8 seconds left, Hagrid went with Harry to Sirius's bike and prepared to go too, probably to wherever Dumbledore said he should be, 5 seconds left, Lily and James tried to get one last look at their child for fifteen years, 3 seconds, their eyes connected for one second and then darkness.

**At the same time**

**Underground champers**

**Avalon**

Deep under the palace of Oberon and Titania on the mystical island Avalon began a soft glow to emit from two rooms, after some seconds it stopped as suddenly as it began. Nobody registered the magical surge on the island including the Weird Sisters and the Magus. But also neither Oberon nor Titania would register the presence of the Avalon Clan on the island, till they would come back to begin the gathering of the Third Race on Avalon after one thousand years.

to be

continued ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that was the first chapter of my first story.

The next chapter will be a timeskip to a certain key event in the books. There will be some changes in compared to canon in the book but nothing too mayor just smaller thing but they will have a massive impact on the story.

Well then till then next chapter and be nice kukuku


	2. Chapter 1: Return and Past

**Like mother, like daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gargoyles, I have no rights to them and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

"speak" - talking

_'think' _– thinking

"_**chant" - chanting**_

"**spell" - charm or spell**

**Parts of an AU, eventual OCs and rated M for what will eventually happen in this story; I tried to get all spelling and grammar mistakes I could find but there could still be some left so please bear with it.**

**A/N:This chapter takes place shortly after 5th year one week after the end of term, Harry is also at home for seven days now;**

**Chapter 1**

**8th of July **

**#7 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Privet Drive, one would say at first that this street would just be like nearly every other street in a little suburb in the near of London. Straight long streets, average identical looking two story houses left and right of them and average families of employers living in them. But for the last five years and especially for the last one some very unusual things seemed to happen in the summer months. Five years ago for example appeared an always bigger flock of owls around the end of July till it stopped all of a sudden again. One year later stormed an extremely wealthy pair of people out of number four and complained not too silently about these sort of birds again. And one year after that some people claimed to have a sudden memory loss or better said they couldn't remember what they did for a certain amount of time. But last year took the cake, all of a sudden the weather became cold and the wind harsh but it vanished as soon as it started and no five minutes later two boys tried to enter number four. That would normally not look too suspicious but the fact that the smaller and skinnier one had to heave the other one literally into the house raised suspicions again especially when the bigger one looked like he were about to faint for unknown reasons.

So it wouldn't be too strange for two cloaked people to suddenly appear in front of number seven and facing number four but no one took notice of them not even the disillusioned guard in front of number four. But what seemed really odd was that these two figures were talking rapidly with each other and it seemed they didn't like the idea that they had to visit number four for reasons unknown at the moment.

" And I keep telling you Lily, you didn't have to be so angry with the goblins at the bank, yeah they didn't execute our will but their reason was justified why they couldn't, now that we are here. Even we can't enter this place, so that no one would know about it, without preparations. The wards I see just from looking are enough to come to that conclusion and we weren't even here for a minute."

"I know you tell the truth but it is still a little bit unbelievable how our preparations were shot to hell and that from one man, who needs Lemon Drops like we need air to breath. I would gladly let him choke on them, imagine that bound in his big chair in his office and unable to resist so we could let them walk into his mouth one after another till they would come literally out of his ears kukuku."

James slowly started to sweat as his wife's eyes became glassy because that could just have two possible reasons: one he just screwed her senseless ( what happened a couple of times after nine years of sleeping and making up for lost times) or two she came up with one of her more sadistic and cruel plans for revenge. And if it was the second option he hoped to never be in her line of fire. It looked like Lily had developed a sadistic side over the last 16 years and it mainly appeared when she thought of their little son and how they ended up in that situation.

Lets summarize the events that happened to Oberon and Titania, or now better known as James and Lily Potter, since last week.

_Flashback_

**Faye summer residence**

**Near the "Taulas"**

**Minorca**

Exactly one week ago James and Lily felt that their restraints loosened at last and knew that they could now wander the human world again. The fist thing they wanted to do now was of course to see their little boy. Well he would not be so little anymore but once his real heritage was active, well they could actually call him their little boy again because in Faye years Harry would be the equivalent to a toddler even if you couldn't openly see it.

Their first stop was also logically the old residence of their friend Sirius his old apartment near the Hyde Park in London. There was also their first problem, the apartment was there and Sirius still owned it, because it was Black property, but it looked like no one lived there for years if the condition of the room was any indication. They couldn't also think of any other property he could live because he hated most of his family and they couldn't also remember the address of the Black Ancestral Home, #12 Grimmauld Place, somehow.

Without further leads on Sirius and Harry and afraid to lose more time in searching aimlessly, they had two options to acquire the location of their son. The first was the archives of the ministry, there was every address of every legally working and school visiting wizard and witch in Great Britain registered. But there was also the problem these archives were deep inside of the ministry, therefore deep under the earth, and even if you could get in there without a problem, you would need to know how the system and organization of that department worked or else you would search for years after the right files. Besides they surly couldn't walk to the person in charge of the archive and demand the file of their son, that would raise too many suspicions and turn too many wrong heads in their direction. So that meant they had to go with the other option. Most wizards wouldn't prefer this method but for them it was just perfect because goblins would happily kill themselves if it meant to serve the king and queen of the third or mystique race. The next destination was also logically Gringotts.

**Gringotts **

**Diagon Alley **

**London**

Diagon Alley was normally a lively place the streets filled with customers and colorful merchandise displayed left and right, but now that the world knew Lord Voldemort was indeed under the living again that image changed. Now the streets were nearly empty, here and there were dubious men trying to sell their goods to some passing people and you couldn't even see most people properly because they were obscured with heavy cloaks and hoods. So it wasn't a surprise seeing two people appear out of thin air and making their way to Gringotts.

"I still think we should first try the normal approach with an appointment to see if we can speak to Ragnok today, your idea of going all King & Queen on them would be a little bit overkill, wouldn't it?" pleaded James with her.

His reason for said pleading was that Lily was set in her ways to get the whole matter over in no time, so that she could cuddle her little boy again and she wouldn't let anything delay her because waiting for fifteen years was more than enough in her opinion.

"Oh hush James, can't you see that I'm just excited to see him again. But ok, lets try it your way first, if your option backfires we will take my approach immediately, won't we darling?" she said in an all too sweet tone. James knew that tone all too well, she didn't just use it as Titania, no she also used it when they were dating at Hogwarts and it meant normally that they would have to take her idea in the end even if they would try different ideas first.

They stepped to the counter and waited for the teller to acknowledge them. After two good minutes the goblin seemed finally to take notice of them and spoke in an almost bored and dray tone "What can I do for you today human?". James spoke first before Lily could even attempt to say anything "We would like to know Snarlfang, if it were still possible to get an appointment with the director today? The reason concerns two very specific wills and their execution."

After some time the goblin replied slowly as if to cost out the moment "Even if the manager would have time today _wizard_, what makes you think he would meet with you at such a short notice and about something as _trivial_ as the execution of _wills_? But I could squeeze you in in about, let me see, six months."

CRACK!

The part of the counter, where previously Lily's hand rested, missed suddenly a good chunk of marble. The teller looked uneasily at the second cloaked figure and as he made eye contact with her happened something he didn't expect. That person sent him her thoughts directly into his mind and they weren't pretty for him. It was an elegant but firm voice, with a tone that nearly screamed No Nonsense, and it slowly said "_Listen Snarly, I know you don't like dealing with wizards like every other one of your race but two things should always be brought into consideration. Good manners will always achieve better deals and the one opposite of you doesn't always have to be exactly human. Understood? Good my little one and now run to good old Ragnok and say to him his King and his Queen would like to speak with him about said matter. Oh and no calling the guards, that wouldn't be in your best interest because they wouldn't be able to move in our direction and when we cleared things with Ragnok after such an event it would be your head on a pike ok?"_. Snarlfang nodded as fast as he could to show he understood clearly and made his way with a face as white as a snowman as fast as possible to the office of the bank manager.

Lily then turned to James and said in a cheerful voice " You see that darling? Just a matter of persuasion hm?". James just nodded and vowed to stay away from his wife for today and tomorrow _'Must be her time of the month.' _he thought.

Just a few minutes later the two were guided into a large office. The walls were full of armor, weapons, maps and books. You could see that even though the goblins were a warrior race they were also quiet knowledgeable but in other fields of wisdom like strategy, warding and economy. As the pair entered the office they saw an older but still strong looking goblin sitting inside and huge chair that looked faintly like a throne. His eyes were squinted, his visible body showed some scars in different places and he wore a fitting iron armor.

The old goblin looked at the two figures, he could tell that they were no mere humans, their magical power was just too raw and wild for simple wizards. The was no doubt that these two were part of the Third Race but who exactly were they, not many could send a goblin running as if the hounds of hell were behind him. What did he say he could count the names of that identities on two hands and half of them weren't even free to room the world. That ruled the sisters, Mab and Anubis out but the other ones weren't too pleasant either to be around for too long.

"What can I do for you today my dear Fayes? It isn't a normal occurrence to meet one of your kind here let alone two at the same time. What brought up such a situation?" Ragnok asked with a little uneasiness.

"Ah Ragnok, my dear old friend." began James but with Oberon's voice "It is clear you can't recognize us or, better said, wouldn't think about us. But let me explain it like that, for you, we have been dead for fifteen years."

"How so? Could you please explain that to me? I'm very curious how that came to be and who you really are or better were." urged the bank manager. He sounded now very interested in that story.

"Didn't your messenger announce who would arrive? I thought my wife gave him our titles?", they were met with silence, " Huh, figures, you probably were just informed that two Fayes were present correct? I think you know by now who we are as there is just one pair of Fayes currently married, so that would make us, as you probably guessed, Oberon and Titania. But fifteen years ago, we went by different names, may I introduce to you my wife the late Lily Marie Potter neé Evans and me, her husband, James Charlus Potter."

Lily mentally swore she could hear some crickets chirping and they were in a Bank. But the image well the silence portrayed the whole situation. James sat there, hopefully waiting for a response from Ragnok and said goblin well you couldn't really say what happened to him, his expression didn't change, he could be stunned into silence or he could run the possibilities for him one by one inside his head. That was always the problem with goblins you couldn't read them, except you intimidated them, hell you could read someone with Occlumency shields better than them.

"Well," started Ragnok, "that is certainly surprising, unreal but not out of the ordinary too. It was known to us to some extend that the higher tier of the Fayes was capable of such things and that there would be some restrictions and problems afterwards. But it was unknown to us that such a thing ever occurred, let alone that you two would meet and end up like that."

"_Oh yeah and how that surprised us!"_ was the mental thought of the both of them.

"But our priorities seem to be of different nature. I believe you came here for the reason to see if your last will was carried out correctly?"

"Yes, we want indeed to know what happened to it because as we arrived here, we tried to find our son and his godfather at once but surprisingly couldn't find them, even as Faye. So we came to you, as Gringotts is one of the two places where such records would be." was Lily's answer.

"Well my king and queen or would you prefer Lord and Lady Potter? (A short nod of acknowledgment from both of them) Oh the last option it is, can't say I blame you these identities were associated with happier memories. I have some news for you, bad ones mostly but some good ones too. The bad ones first, the reason that you couldn't locate Mr. Black is simple, he has been dead for nearly three weeks. He fell through the veil in the death chamber in a fight between Death Eaters and Dumbledore's order. What our sources could get was, that your son Harry was also present and the reason for that event had something to do with a prophecy you two should be familiar with. That is all, we could get from our informants so far, the best would be that you ask your son for further information by the time you meet him.

I must add on further notice that Lord Black spent twelve years in Azkaban because people thought he was your secret keeper and after his escape he was on the run for nearly 3 years. But the kicker was that he was sent there without a trial while your real keeper, who was thought dead from the ministry, bid his time with the Weasley family.

The location of your son is also a big problem for us. We couldn't locate him for the first ten years of his live at all, every owl we sent returned with a notice of his guardian that your son would contact us if he felt it would be right for him to read your will. Since then your son visited Gringotts three times and never asked about it. Further owl were responded with the same notice as before, even the ones we sent to Hogwarts during the school year. I think we all know what that means, his guardian is at Hogwarts during the year and erected the wards where Mr. Potter lives because his mail is clearly screened. Could you say how that is possible, because we don't know who is on the guardian list and could do something like that? Because your will was sealed by the Chief Warlock until your son would demand his execution."

Lily answered for James this time because she made most of the arrangements.

"Well Ragnok there are exactly two people who fall in that category but we can exclude one immediately as Filius Flitwick should know better than keeping Harry from Gringotts because of his goblin blood. The other person would be Minerva McGonagall but she is too responsible to delay something like that. The other people beside Sirius were the Longbottoms, Remus Lupin and the Tonks because Edgar Bones and his wife were killed. These were all."

Ragnok thought for a bit and replied in the end but you could see he was confused too.

"I agree with you that Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall couldn't be his guardians because your explanation is sound and he was never in company of these two here at Gringotts not even in his first year. The Longbottoms are currently in St. Mungos, both of them were tortured into insanity not too long after your death and their son lives with his grandmother at the moment. That excludes them. Mr Lupin was probably denied custody because of his condition, coincidentally there were several bills against werewolves passed shortly after the war. So he probably couldn't even attempt it. And the Tonks were denied, as far as I know, because of Andromeda's ties to the Blacks and Sirius even if she was cast out of the family. So every of your guardian was eliminated what leaves us at a dead end again.

But we know two sources who could know it beside the headmaster. The first one would be Ms McGonagall because she has the lists of the first years for the Hogwarts letters, the second would be the Weasleys again, not only seems your son to spend a awful lot of time with them but one Molly Weasley still possesses the vault key of your child since nearly two years or better said she used it instead of him the last two summers.

What we can also say is that your set up _allowance_ for your son is still payed but there are also some oddities. The set amount is sent to a dummy account at Barclay set up by his guardian, everything with false identity and so on and he was thoroughly, we couldn't trace him back at all. We could just say that the money has been payed to the people who had been taking care of your son because of the nature of the contract. The other thing is that his guardian had requested that the sum had to be doubled upon his eleventh birthday. We could deny that because of your explicit instructions but at the same time we could make out that the 5000 Pounds were split and sent to two different accounts every month from there on. We also took the liberty to sell the bad stocks so that your vault wouldn't reduce in value, the profit would just be smaller.

The manors and properties are also in good shape the only problem is that your house elves would need to bond to Mister Potter in the next two or three years because the left amount of magic there is nearly used up, it is a wonder they lasted that long at all but that speaks for the potency of your magic again.

Hm what was left to say, there was one thing I still wanted to discuss with you. Oh yes, that's it. I take it you expected that some people tried to send marriage proposals and you were right we were swamped with them for some years but to our luck you instructed that just your son himself could approve of them when he would be here in person. That was our luck because beside the offers, there was one contract that was drawn up by his guardian and approved of the bride's parents, it happened shortly after his second year but like I said it was just paper in our hand because of the instructions you gave us or else that one would have gone through if your son were not to object in three years after date.

Oh and your son was made a legal magical adult somehow in his fourth year but wasn't made aware of it. I think that was all so far. Do you still have questions Mr and Mrs Potter?"

He looked up to scan their faces. James face was void of all emotions as if he didn't care what he just heard but Ragnok knew better than to judge people like that. He could literally see the cogs working in his brain, processing every piece of information and working out every possible scenario. Lily was a whole different story. Where her husband was calm on the outside, she showed her anger it was not visible but you could clearly see in her eyes that whoever fucked things up for her little boy would take at least a sever beating.

"No Manager Ragnok we heard everything we wanted to hear and some extra information. We probably know now where Harry is and who is acting as his guardian but never was it. That piece of information slipped our minds because we thought Sirius would take care of our son but now we remember us clearly. We just want to confirm the location first before we go there, so that even if our guess was wrong we would still get the right info in the end. Oh and two things, please put the trust of my son into lock down and render the keys useless please, I don't appreciate it when someone else than the owner has the keys to the vault, too much could go wrong even if the person is someone you know. And second could we and our son make an appointment with you in eight days, so that we can sort everything out and our son knows of his responsibilities and what should have been?" asked James and got a nod in return. Then he hastily added " Oh and I would replace the chair if I were you Ragnok."

"Why?" asked a confused goblin but a CRACK answered his question. Parts of Lily's armrests were crushed to fine dust. "That's why." was the reply "Oh and try to get a chair made out of jade for her the next time the color puts her oddly enough at ease."

With that said the two of them said their goodbyes and left the bank.

_Flashback end _

"That is all good and well now darling but we have to prepare for tonight so that we can enter that place, act like we want and stay undetected." said James calmly to Lily but you could hear that he was also excited to meet their son.

"Yeah but I would have wanted that the whole thing would have gone a little bit faster. I still can't believe that we needed nearly a week to find Minerva, to get her alone and rip that information out of her mind undetected and without lasting damages. That was sheer dumb luck that we caught wind of her check up in the hospital or else we would still have to search all over Britain."

"I agree with you on that but now we have even more information than we thought and have a rough overview of the live and the education level of our boy. I still can't believe that he took Divination that caused the whole mess in the first place. I bet with you he never heard about the prophecy until the last possible moment and is probably all emo now too." replied James to her.

"I hope he will realize that we will bring him up to snuff in Runes and Arithmancy so that he can take these two and Muggle Studies at the Ministry after three weeks of education. The last three will be used to polish his other skills because I will be damned if he continues potions and the other subjects like that. Normally there should be no problems except in potions because of Snape, but with those half baked Occlumency lessons he put him through, the abuse in his life and the limited choice and sort of friends, it is no wonder he is afraid to do better in school.

Nothing against the Weasleys there but their boy is so short tempered, jealous, lazy and easily influenced; it really worries me what would happen if Hadrian would stop to forgive him. I don't even want to start with his table manners, Sirius was a gentleman compared to him and that's saying something.

That girl Hermoine well, it is nice to see that there are other mundanes who are as studious as I was but she must learn to think for her self, she trusts authority way too easily, relays too much on theory instead of practice and doesn't like it to be shown up. We can cut her some slack because she was loyal and never betrayed our son's trust but she doesn't know the word private space, needs always to know what's going on and needs to have the last word all the time. Come on not even I had read all the books before the school started and I at least knew there was more to live than studies and the library.

And our boy needs also a good dressing down or at least he needs to know that not everything is black and white in the world; that is one thing I can agree with Voldemort, there is no good or evil it always comes to intend and the point of view in life. Really, every Slytherin is dark? Please, Andromeda was one of them and what came out of it? She still married Ted. And he needs to know that Dumbles is no saint either. If we are in luck, he didn't go all the way of the"Dumbledore knows best!" street down yet.

Ok lets summarize, for the first three weeks we will teach our son the two subjects for his OWLs, about customs and business of the wizard and muggle society and we will readjust his attitude. Are you with me so far honey? Good he other three weeks after the short visit at the ministry will be like that: we will bring him up to snuff in his other subjects, yeah James you can teach him how to be an animagus too if he wants to; then after his birthday we will also teach him the way of the Fayes and our kind of magic, there is really not much to learn the best way to do it right is practice anyway; we will also tell him some things about both sides of his family, the Potters and the Faye; beside the whole learning, we will try to spent as much time with him as possible as a family because he needs to know that he isn't alone anymore; oh and I kinda forgot that we need to teach him some real Occlumency over the six weeks, with some luck he will be decent enough after that to withstand Snape and Dumbledore if they try to screen him." finished Lily.

"That's right my dear, the study and information sessions shouldn't take longer than eight hours per day and we can even shift these to our advantage too. With his eidetic memory there shouldn't be much of a problem at least for the theory of the subjects. And you are right about our son darling, he is way too influenceable by other persons and he needs to know how to win out over other people and how to plan ahead of time for his life after school. But enough of that we have some work to do and if the order still operates like before then the next shift change should be at 8 pm, which means we still have four hours left. I just hope it isn't Mad-Eye, that would just complicate everything unnecessarily." responded James.

Lily nodded and went also to work. They would have a lot to do if they wanted to let the whole thing go according to plan. The anti apparation and porkey wards would be easy to circumvent but the monitoring and measuring wards were a whole different kind of cake because they were directly linked with Harry's signature. But the worst part of it were these blood based wards, they were programmed to siphon the positive energy and feelings between the inhabitant of Number 4 out of the atmosphere to recharge. That sounded all pretty nice but the nasty part about that kind of ward especially was that if they couldn't get their needed energy the normal way, they simply took it from somewhere else consequences be damned. In Harry's case, the young boy charged them nearly himself with his magical power. That would normally kill any other mage after some years but Harry's reserves were simply enormous even after adult wizard standards. The side effect here was simply that he stayed skinny and underfed because of the lack of magic in his body. It hindered his growth and slowed his natural healing down at least by half. That was mainly the reason why his body was like that, it lacked simply the energy to repair itself. And every bit of extra energy, that he gained at Hogwarts and wasn't needed in lessons, was used for the muscle growth and stabilization of his body. The only positive part of that was that his core grew at an exceptional rate because Harry was always pushed beyond his limits like it seemed, but he also needed to look out that he didn't damage it with all that magical _abuse _he let it take.

_Timeskip_

**Number 4 **

**Private Drive**

The house of the Dursley's was dark. No one, would think that there was something out of the ordinary: a well kept front lawn, a normal two story building, just like every other house in the street but the family wasn't there at the moment because of a business dinner in London so there was no light in there. What meant that there was nothing out of the ordinary, wasn't it?

Well not totally, there was a light shimmer of light visible behind closed curtains on the second floor. There in that room resided the only unwelcome inhabitant of said building. That person was no one else than Harry James Potter. A fifteen, nearly sixteen, year old wizard, that just recently finished his fifth year at Hogwarts. Normally should every kid love holidays but the young Harry well he was different. If things were to go his way, he would spend nearly all his time at school than at his relative's place.

Harry and the Dursleys didn't really see eye to eye and that for nearly fifteen years. You see the night his parents _died_, the headmaster of his school saw fit to leave him here with his _loving _relatives for the next ten years and in Harry's opinion it was the worst time of his life. Professor Snape's Potion lessons at Hogwarts (his least favorite subject beside Divination) were in his opinion nearly tame to that. Even if his relatives and Snape hated Harry equally (but for different reasons), he had to put up with Snape just for a set amount of time per week and if he was lucky that ended with that year too. Oh how wrong he was because Lady Fate simply loved fucking with him as much as with his parents (and it was regrettably not in an enjoyable way).

But back to the present. Harry, like mentioned before, finished his fifth year of school at Hogwarts just about two weeks ago and it meant, because the students took their OWLs in that year, no usual summer homework for them. That would normally make everyone happy because of the added free time, but Harry was a different case. It didn't mean he enjoyed homework no the usual summer homework just helped him to overcome his usual boredom at Number 4 and kept his mind occupied. That was it also what kept him halfway sane last summer with the death of Cedric and the resurrection of Voldemort still fresh on his mind. It wasn't like Dumbledore and his friends suspected that he would still grief about the death of his fellow champion, no he was long over that. He came to terms with the fact that he was not at fault for Cedric's death the only person who was to blame was Wormtail as he cast the curse. Death was for him nothing more than a natural occurrence it would get everyone somehow in the end. It was only the how and when that varied from person to person because just one rule was really eternal on earth _'Everything that has a beginning, has also an end.'_. Change was everywhere. The next event that was about to happen would probably be the end of the wizard society as the people knew it. The society would either fall and a dictate rise with Voldemort as the leader or the young would take the lead and change it to their image. If nothing would change after the upcoming war then the wizard world of the United Kingdom would probably stay still for another century or it would be wiped out.

But this summer was different somehow because of Sirius's death in the Department of Mysteries.

**(Harry's P.O.V.)**

_'I know it is stupid to blame myself for that but that is different than one year ago after all it was at least indirectly my fault that it happened. I had the vision of Voldemort torturing my godfather and insisted to go there in the end. Not only proved the whole plot being a trap, no because of my actions Sirius appeared there too and it got him killed in the end, not to mention that it was a really pathetic way to go seeing as Bella only stunned him and the force behind the curse pushed him through the gateway because he didn't take her seriously. It seems that there are rules in certain families so that they couldn't kill each other, at least deliberately, without repercussions._

_True I relived in dreams the whole scenario in the graveyard pretty often last summer but it didn't fuck me up like that year. This summer I saw not only the death of Sirius but also the death of my parents as if I knew exactly what happened. I saw these scenes not from my point of view, no I saw it as an outsider perfectly aware of my surroundings. The bad thing about that was that my dreams, especially the one with my parents, became more intense. I woke up more stressed than usual, felt __as if I was more and more drained every time and my head especially my scar hurt more than usual as if something tried to break free from there. My so called Occlumency didn't do shit. Well my __**Remedial Potion**__ lessons with Snape didn't really teach me anything except to never trust that man and be in the same room with him without someone else present. I still didn't buy the headmaster's explanation why especially Snape had to teach me and not someone else could because I'm sure every old family, auror or professor had to know the basics of that. Because in my opinion Snape made it possible for the Dark Lord to access my mind so freely at all. And it wasn't like I didn't want to clear my mind, I wanted to do that but there were two flaws: first Snape didn't explain it very good how to do that (really first 'clear your mind' and no two seconds after that the git attacks without warning where were the instructions on __**how**__ to do that) and second I have had always trouble to keep a clear mind, I simply can't concentrate myself somehow and can't order my thoughts effectively. I know that started some time after my third birthday but could never explain why because my memory always became foggy all of a sudden if I thought to much about a certain subject at a time._

_The death of Sirius isn't the only thing that keeps my mood at an all time low, the other reason is the bane of my existence, no it was not Voldemort but a blasted prophecy about myself and Tommy boy. That thing was the reason why I'm an orphan in the first place at all, just because Voldemort decided to take it seriously, especially when someone like Trelawney gave it to Dumbledore of all people. And surprise surprise my dear headmaster decided to throw the blasted thing into my face not even one hour after my godfather's death. Really the man just knew how to ruin someone's life._

_The thing wasn't really precise. The one born at the end of July from the parents who defied him trice, really. Where did they defy him poker, in school, during his childhood? That could be anyone and even when he reduced it down to the prominent wizard families there still stayed two over. So it was more like Voldemort decided who he wanted and not fate. And the whole thing with the power he knows not, the old man thinks it is love really, what should I do step in front of Voldemort and declare my undying love for him and poof the guy rolls over dead,I would probably deserve for the idea alone that love could destroy Voldemort an AK to the head. But the last phrase is the real kicker in my opinion no one of the two could live while the other one lives. Just what did that woman take that night should they simply say 'hey lets kill each other so that the whole prophecy is fulfilled' and be done with it? I'm certain that Voldemort and me are many things but suicidal and stupid no that doesn't apply to us. Hell would freeze over before the two of us would agree to kill each other at the same time. _

_The old man also believed every word of that and unfortunately for me Voldemort did that too. Just my luck._

_That is also another thing that grates on his nerves at the moment. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The man who was responsible for the whole mess in my life in the first place. I really thought of the man as some kind of savior for the first three years of school because he gave me the opportunity to be somewhere else than Surrey and have friends for the first time of my life. Even if I would have to be with my relatives for two month during the summer that was a small price for me and I paid it willingly. But in my fourth year that trust in Dumbledore began to crumble first slowly but over the year and the year after that at an increasing rate as it became clear that the grandfatherly headmaster wasn't all he appeared to be. In fourth year, when I myself and Hermoine didn't prepare for the tournament, I started to make a list about things that didn't add up about my life at Number 4 and Hogwarts or in general. _

_The best start would be my living arrangements. The headmaster in his immense wisdom decided to put me with the Dursley. People who absolutely despised magic and everything that remembered them about it. I know that they were my only living relatives on my mother's side so it seemed logical but since last year I know that I was at least to a quarter of Black blood too because of my paternal grandmother. So why couldn't I have live with someone like Tonks even if Sirius was in Azkaban or someone else? I know there were some relatives of me somewhere in the wizard world every pourblood was somehow related to each other. Dumbledore's excuse with the blood wards didn't stick anymore because Voldemort was resurrected with my blood so he carried the same blood at the moment and could simply walk in on me even if the other Death Eaters couldn't. I seriously doubt anyone of my guards would stand even the slightest chance, my best call were Mad-Eye, Kingsley and Moony. And even if that wasn't the case, the explanation that the wards were fueled with love or positive emotions are utter bullshit my opinion. That so called love between them and me evaporated the same day my aunt found me on their doorstep in the morning (not really my best wake up call as far as I remember) or if they were lucky the moment I started to think for myself and became fully aware of my surroundings. That the old codger left me on the doorstep was all I needed to know that my so called **relatives** didn't take me in willingly. They were more or less stuck with me if the Howler last summer was any indication and Dumbledore even admitted to me in his office after the prophecy that he knew how I would be treated and how my childhood would turn out. The last nail in his coffin was that he had somehow Order members of the first war stationed around me that would discreetly keep an eye on me but never did anything productive against my mistreatment. That was my home life so far. _

_After that came the issue with my Hogwarts letter or as I liked to call it The Pursuit. It was really surprising for me to hear that every muggle born or muggle raised got his letter from a professor as far as I found out through the little chats in the first few weeks but these stopped somehow all of a sudden, well at least those outside of Gryffindor. I got my letter from Hagrid the Groundskeeper. I have nothing against Hagrid, the half giant is a great guy not one mean bone in his body (except if you counted his obsession over **interesting** animals like dragons and cerberi). He just wasn't cut out to introduce students to the wizard world because of his lacking education and neutrality. A professor like Flitwick or Sprout wouldn't have said straight to my face that Hufflepuff is just for duffers or that Slytherin is just for dark wizards. Sure every teacher had his preferences but they knew when to be neutral and not to influence a student. Because of these two remarks alone were two of the four houses crossed of my list and that just because I thought Hagrid knew what he was talking about and tried to be helpful. I read in the last year a little bit about the human psyche and learned that children, especially abused ones, trusted people of authority or people who showed them kindness without complain except if their guardian taught them differently. So I still had the choice between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but that was already rectified because of my loving relatives. I really liked to read and study at first, it was somewhat calming for me but as school started and I got better marks than my cousin straight off the bat, well lets say it like that my relatives saw to it that I lost my interest for academics overnight. That influenced me in such a way that I tried my best never to show someone up, except it was unavoidable, out of fear to lose my friends or to draw too much attention to myself. That left me just with Gryffindor and as I heard that my parents were in that house well that sealed the deal for me. After all I wanted to make them proud. It also seemed that Hagrid was somehow under orders from Dumbledore what I was allowed to do and what not because when I looked for different books on culture, government, biographies about member of my family, politics or extensions of the named books to better understand the subject or to cross refer, I was told that the named books would all explain what I needed to know. At first I thought that my guide knew what was best because of his experience but later as I thought about that it was somewhat strange because Hermoine had dozens of background literature tomes and it is my trust fund that I use after all and not that of someone else. Ok maybe I shouldn't buy books unnecessarily but I admitted to myself that I should have had at least the basics back then. After all how can you act like a Roman if you don't know how they life? _

_Then comes my first year at Hogwarts and my first near death experiences. Well what was odd in my opinion. Ah yeah, Hagrid **forgot to tell me how to get to the train** and seemed to have vanished before I even could attempt to ask the question after I got my ticket. Then as I stand alone with my luggage at Kings Cross nearly panicking came my rescue in form of a family of redheads. First I thought nothing of it until I heard that they were a pourblood family. That seemed to me a little odd at first because every other wizard family I came across at the platform came through the floo or apparated. But I set that aside shortly after because it could have been a plan to show the children, especially if they started their education, how to come to the platform without magical transportation so it made sense for me. My first year was all in all nice, except that my dear headmaster had the brilliant idea to hide an invaluable artifact in the castle. That in itself was not an issue, the problem was that he practically announced it for the whole school not to seek out the hiding place of the stone. Really tell children not to do something and they do it after all even if it were just out of curiosity. The fact that the door to the hiding place was locked with a first year charm practically screamed set up now if I thought about it. Then came the story with the troll. Not that I didn't like the end result, I got a loyal friend who liked me for me out of it but really why sent all the students to the common rooms if the great hall was easier to defend against a troll strolling through the castle, not to forget the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons and the troll was seen there on the last occasion. The rest of the year was somewhat normal after that except two things: the detention in the Forbidden Forest and the stone itself. To get detention for being out of bounds was surly all right in my opinion but sending them in the Forbidden Forest as first years and at night too to search for something that could physically harm unicorns was suicide in my opinion even if I loved to see Malfoy squirm. And as far as I knew McGonagall assigned us detention with Filch the caretaker and not Hagrid. The fact that I met Voldemort exactly on that night there was also odd, of all days it had to be that night. The last thing of the year was the stone. But not simply one stone no it had to be the Philosopher's Stone from good old Nicolas Flamel. But lets begin with the traps, of all of them Fluffy the Cerberus and the Mirror of Erised would have been the most challenging ones for every average wizard if they didn't know what was up ahead of them. But for Quirrelmort was that more like a walk in the park after one drunken Hagrid (that guy really doesn't know how to keep a secret especially drunk huh). It was just because he didn't know how to use the mirror that stopped him till I stumbled conveniently into the room. After my first live and death battle with Voldemort for nearly ten years Dumbledore stepped in practically last minute and saved the day. Being in London hah bullshit, were he gone to the Ministry he would have made an portkey (the guy pulled one out of his ass just before Christmas this year) not to mention that he has Fawkes his Phoenix. Then after three days of non stop sleeping in the infirmary the first thing I get to see waking up is the oversized nose of that guy it's as if he waited the whole time for that. All I got in the end was being allowed to ask three real questions and I didn't even get an answer on the most important one because he didn't want me to hear the prophecy so that I could have a normal childhood; well newsflash my childhood ended the day Voldemort killed my parents old geezer. Unbelievable how naive and gullible I was back then. Ok it probably wasn't the best time to explain it to me there but at the end of third year after he heard of the second prophecy from that woman he should have told me at last. After that was just the end of the year feast there wasn't much that could go wrong I thought, how wrong I was. It was nice and well that the old codger wanted to thank us for saving the stone and so on but did he have to do that in front of the whole assembled school? That's right Dumbledore single me and the other two out so that I get more attention and the Slytherins have one more reason to hate my guts. The next time you want to thank me do it quietly._

_Second year became a little better if you didn't count **helping **house elves, free roaming sixty feet long Basilisks, revenge obsessed diaries and obliviating frauds. In the end there wasn't much of a difference. But I wonder if the ministry or Dumbles have some kind of trace on me that registers magic not cast by an adult wizard somehow because it was odd they register things like Dobby and the patronus and gave me hell for it but overlooked Mr Weasley in fourth year and Tonks in fifth year that is confusing. How I let myself talk into driving a flying car to Hogwarts by Ron in the end as we couldn't get through to the platform instead of waiting I will never understand, it was probably the panic to be left behind again. In the end I must say that we got away with a light punishment. A shame that our misfortune for a competent DADA teacher continued the new guy, Lockhard, would have probably been a better model or actor than a teacher but if he was the only one that wanted the job well you've got to take what you get. On Halloween disaster struck again this time in form of a petrified cat and a warning that the Chamber of Secrets was opened again after fifty years. The only living people in the castle who could remember that accident clearly were Dumbledore and Hagrid but no one of the two said something, Hagrid I could understand in the end because it was a sore subject for him but Dumbledore I have to ask myself what that guy did do all the time he knew or at least suspected who and what was responsible but why didn't he act or share the information. In the end it came down to that that I had to rescue Ron's little sister who was possessed from Tom's memory for the whole year in the chamber and had to kill a basilisk too. But that didn't happen without some luck /bad luck combination again. I was alone in the chamber against my opponent and had to use the Sword of Gryffindor to kill the snake and the memory without a wand because I was stupid enough to let it leave my hand. The bad part was I was bitten while fighting the basilisk but in the end I was lucky enough that Fawkes cried tears on my wound and killed the effectiveness of the venom inside my blood circulation system. That threw up the question again how was it possible that Fawkes could come down here to help me but the headmaster couldn't? As far as I know phoenixes can travel everywhere as long as they knew the location, as wards couldn't stop them and their passenger. That didn't add up. That year taught me also something very important about the society we live in. Wizards are sheep: they follow always the person who voices his opinion the loudest or the person who is the highest in the food chain. They all can't somehow think for themselves. Just because someone pointed out that speaking parsel is dark everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin. No one no teacher or other person saw the need to point out to the students that parsel is a genetic ability that was passed down through two recessive genes in the line of evolution. What meant that somehow along the two lines of my family one person had the ability or at least was a descendent of someone to speak it. The genes in the end would decide to become active in one person at the same time therefor giving him the ability to speak to snakes and other reptiles. That summed the unusual events of my second year somehow up, it was just a little strange that the old man took such an unhealthy amount of interest in the "dead" diary and how it seemed to work._

_My third year started nearly with a "Bang", me blowing my "aunt" Marge up was not the best way to leave my relatives for the year but that bitch had it coming,no one insults my parents and gets away with it. That the ministry was able to track me down so fast even if I drove with the Knight Bus was somehow odd again. I swear there were or are tracking and monitoring charms on me. The whole hushed up event about Sirius being out to kill me did also more harm than good. Had I exactly known what was going on well a lot of grief and anger would have been spared or wouldn't have been misplaced. That an old friend of my parents appeared to teach DADA that year after twelve years of absence confused me. When he was such a great friend with both of them where was he the whole time, he could have at least showed up and introduced himself even when he couldn't take care of me because of his little problem. That leaves two possible reasons: the old man said I was happy where I was and shouldn't be bothered till school starts that year or he owed Dumbles for something and he made him swear not to look for me or used the guilt trip. The whole thing with Padfoot let me also question my trust to my dear headmaster. He cast the fidelius and knew who the keeper was so he knew my godfather was innocent. Not to mention that he as Chief Warlock had the power to grand someone a trial who didn't get one. Hell even the Lestranges got one. That he let us use a time turner in the end to rescue him was logical but why did Hermoine even need one? Bill and Percy also got 12 OWLs and didn't need one. Has he planned the whole event since the beginning of the year or the break out? I still wonder how he convinced McGonagall to accept the permission sheet for Hogsmeade or did he just notify her that he got one for me? Well at least it was the best year so far competent teachers, of you didn't count Snape and Binns, and no Voldemort after me at least. The only thing I regret was taking Divination instead of Runes and Arithmancy, Ron's laziness rubbed off on me too much it seems._

_My fourth year was an absolute disaster even if the stolen wand disaster at the world cup wouldn't count. That the old man couldn't distinguish his old friend Moody from an imposter for a whole year is really unbelievable. He probably let him use me as bait to draw out Voldemort. The biggest thing was that no one, no teacher, no student and no friend of mine with the exception of Neville, Hermoine and the Vixens believed me that I didn't do it right off the bat. That were at least the people I knew and openly said that they didn't believe it. The funny part was that no teacher or the headmaster stopped the following hostilities and fights or explained the whole school what happened. That would have stopped at least some problems. But the whole tournament was somehow shifty. How could it possibly be that everyone who was of age had the possibility to enter every name he wanted and how did that bind a student that didn't do it himself in the first place. Not to forget that I practically went through all tasks of the tournament with some kind of outside help. It had to be clear by then for me that someone wanted me to reach the final task. The fact that no one wanted some kind of proof that Voldemort was resurrected and just took the word of the headmaster's word over everything else and then denies it is also somewhat funny. These people need to know that something isn't right or wrong without evidence, like a memory for example or an hearing under vertia serum. In the end it was no wonder that nobody was convinced about Voldemort's return, what led to the events in that next year._

_The summer started like every other one. Bad. I was practically isolated no contact with my friends and after it was deemed safe to send messages, well the information were really lacking, like we are together in the same place but may not talk about what is going on or we can't send you infos about Voldemort because we don't know anything etc.. The thing was that I had guards again but these were either you for the safety against Death Eater or supervision. Seems like the wards aren't enough after all or he wants to know how I'm hanging in my private prison. In the end you could see how well that worked. Nearly got my soul sucked out, **AGAIN! **And the ministry is stupid enough to think I wanted to show off. For what does someone need a patronus except for dementors and lethifolds? The fact that they didn't even try to collect evidence is in my opinion enough proof that they wanted me gone with that mockery of a trial. Wasn't even made aware of that I could get a solicitor. That led to the image that the old codger swept in and saved the day last minute with the shakiest evidence ever. It was probably just his remaining political cloud that swayed the vote in my favor in the end. The fact that he ignored me the whole year but still found time to meddle with my life when he found it necessary was the breaking point for me. He ignores the obvious torture (and I don't mean the lessons) during the detentions but finds it necessary that I have to take Occlumency lessons with Snape of all people. Typical he says he trust Snape without a doubt and admits in the end it wasn't the best solution because of his past with my father as if he couldn't have seen that before. The fact that the message that Voldemort had Padfoot in the Department of Mysteries took so long to pass on or to confirm the information and no one of the order could intercept us outside of the Ministry in time took the cake. The walk in the Forbidden Forest and the journey to London with the Thestrals alone took surly three to four hours. That the old man sent me back to his office via portkey at the first sign of questions directed at me clearly showed again that he just wants his version and input to be released to the public. After he followed me and made the big confession about my whole life story so shortly after Sirius's death showed again that he only thinks he knew best typical._

_That the adults always think that I have to be mothered and sheltered from the cruel world with the name reality showed me that I can just count mostly on myself. My friends are a whole different story altogether._

_Ron jumps so fast ship or sides that you have to pay attention on whose side he is on today. The fact that he is totally biased with comments like all Slytherins are evil make him in my opinion to the Gryffindor version of Malfoy. I find it sometimes hard to believe that I forgave him after the first task so rapidly, he ignores me for the better part of a month and then walks into the tent and said he believed me that someone wanted to kill me. No apology that he treated me like crap, no statement that he believes me that I didn't put my name into the goblet and just assumes all is sunshine and daisies again and I simply let him off the hook like that. The fact that he was made prefect the year after let him also get a bigger ego than before. Dumbles reason I had too much on my plate was total bull Ron had the same problems as I because were always together in that kind of situation. That seemed for me more like an attempt from the headmaster to bolster his ego because he always is voluntarily or involuntarily in my shadow. Another reason would be that he didn't want either one of his weapons to know what it is to have power over other people. Because nothing is more dangerous than a weapon that can think for itself. Well that just means I have to keep an eye on Ron for that year and the next; that his letter are also always about what I think about Ginny's boyfriends and what I think about her beside the usual quidditch talk sound for me like he wants to hook me up with her. The sister of my best friend, she is also more like a sister to me,that would be kind of awkward in my opinion._

_Hermoine is in that department a much better friend than Ronald, she stands always by your side when you need her but she has to give up that worshiping of authority figures because since first year she would take the word of a teacher over everything else except it would have been proven wrong. Her other problem is that she must always have the last word or insist to be right that will bring her in a bad situation in the future I just know it. Together with the fact that we two, Neville and Ginny are her only friends should give her also to think. _

_Ok, I also don't have exactly a big ring of friends but what can I do when they always seem to shy away from me somehow. I must really take that problem in my own hands without Ron or Hermoine present, it can't go on that I have nearly just friends in Gryffindor and even then most of them either graduated by now or had to stay a secret more or less._

_I think it becomes time that I take some things in my own hands even if I have to do it behind everyone's back and that will be no easy thing to do. Perhaps I can rope Fleur in for that idea so that she can act as my middleman between me and the goblins there has to be more to my family than just my trust fund and perhaps I can get them to see me as an adult because of the tournament seeing that the headmaster and the representatives of the ministry made me participate therefor making me an adult in the eyes of magic. Well better get to sleep even if it isn't 10 pm yet, I don't have anything else to do at the moment.' _

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Harry made his way to his bed to go to sleep. Just as he was about to change into his pajamas the light in his room flickered slightly. At first he thought nothing of it, it was probably just an overload or something similar until Hedwig made herself noticeable with some squeaks and gestures of her wings. As he turned to that side of his room he saw two cloaked figures emerge from the ground. Such kind of magic was totally new for him and he saw something like that just from ghosts. Ghosts were the last things he really needed now. He saw that the two figures looked around the room until their eyes landed on him.

The the figure to the left spoke to him with a male voice that he had heard before but couldn't place at the moment.

"Hello Harry, nice to see you again after fifteen years, I have to say you really look like your old man but your eyes stayed as green as your mom's. I must say it was not easy to find and approach you the old codger went really all out on that project but Petunia seemed to have treated you at least somewhat civil if you live in that room."

After the last word was spoken it was as if Harry woke up from some kind of trance because he could somehow feel his legs again. He immediately pointed his wand on them or at least tried to because he had to shift from target to target so that he didn't give them an opening and spoke with an as monotone as possible voice to them so that he gave not away that he was actually somewhat scared.

"Who are you? What do you want? How did you come in here without anyone noticing?"

The male person answered again but this time it wasn't directed to Harry but to the figure beside him and he sounded somewhat amused.

"He must have that trait from your side of the family darling, because I had at least some manners pounded into me so that I didn't point my wand directly at the persons talking to me hm?"

The other figure answered with a female voice to that.

"Oh hush sweetie, you would be scared too if two figures rose from the floor and gave you such a casual greeting at least Moody would be proud of his "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" if he were here now. But before I answer your questions in reverse order Harry, I have to say it is nice that you grew up into a fine teenage boy and that we couldn't see that happen filled us with sadness ever since _that_ night but it is true you really have to work on your manners young man! Now to your questions well as you clearly saw we came through the floor and why nobody saw us well, first we set up our own wards so that those from Dumbledore couldn't detect us you could say they are blind at the moment. And the matter of your guard well I would look for better ones if I were you because that guy left an hour ago because of some kind of deal. We also didn't really know him. (Harry swore mentally by now that he would give Fletcher the beating of a life time the next time he saw him) Our reason for being here well we wanted to see you again after fifteen years and also wanted to know why the will of your parents wasn't executed and followed like they wanted to."

"Wait, my parents have a will at Gringotts?" burst suddenly out of Harry.

"Yeah and I see we must really do something regarding your manner young man, you don't interrupt a person especially a woman not like that " came the immediate reply from woman with the cloak "and for who we are? Well I think you would have a good guess but you think probably to much inside the box for now. But I think we better show you who we are, that confuses you not as much even we were less confused at that night. Well be ready for a good shock my son kukuku." and with that both of them took the hoods off their heads.

Harry knew who it could be from the hints they let slip during the conversation but thought it would be impossible as to not get his hopes up. But now there stood exactly the two persons now he always wanted to see the most in the world. In front of him stood his parents, James and Lily Potter.

"Hello son / Harry!" came the response from both of them.

Harry did what every person would do in that kind of situation, he fainted.

to be

continued...

**Well that was chapter 2. I didn't want to make it that long but I couldn't cut it somehow. That means don't expect such updates too often. There will be shorter chapters mostly in the future.**

**The next chapter starts exactly where this one stopped and after that there will be probably the time skip that leads us into the USA and just as information beforehand there will appear characters from Harry Potter but none will be a real main character but their roles aren't small too.**

**Oh and just to inform some reviewers and readers there will be no yaoi pairings in that story, I still have enough trouble on how I insert the one yuri pairing and I mentioned probably in my profile that I don't do yaoi. Sorry if some thought it might happen but I hope you will read the story further even if that didn't happen.**

**And to remind my readers I appreciate reviews and constructive critique especially because that is my first story.**

**Also a big thank you to those who read my story so far. 513 visitors and nearly 20 alerts and favorites each are really more than I expected. Thanks!**

**Well till the next chapter then =) **


	3. Chapter 2: Let the ball get rolling

**Like mother, like daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gargoyles, I have no rights to them and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

"speak" - talking

_'think' _– thinking

"_**chant" - chanting**_

"**spell" - charm or spell**

**Parts of an AU, eventual OCs and rated M for what will eventually happen in this story;**

**A/N:This chapter starts where the last one ended.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry awoke with a groan blinking once, twice before he remembered that he lay tucked in his bed. Thinking back to what kind of wild dream he had he concluded that he probably ate something before going to bed that he shouldn't have had.

"Ok, no more cake or sweets before going to bed." he decided for himself but was surprised that he received a response in return.

"I will hope that you take that idea seriously Harry, something like that is bad for your health." came the voice of Lily as his answer.

Harry turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw two people he had only ever seen on pictures before. There, leaning at the wall of his room, stood his mother Lily Potter neé Evans. She looked like on the pictures that he treasured nearly above everything else. She was a fairly tall woman not big but also not small, a nice figure that would turn several heads straight or not, thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, a kind and caring face with a warm expression and bright green almond-shaped eyes. His eyes. Beside her stood an almost exact copy of Harry. The man was taller and more muscular but had the same thin figure like him, the same untidy black hair that stuck in all directions. His eyes were hazel and his face bore several aristocratic features and characteristics, it looked a looked a little cold but if you observed it carefully you could see the warmth and caring under the mask of neutrality. That was his father James Potter. But the most noticeable difference between their two faces was that his father didn't wear glasses. That seemed odd because all the pictures featured him with glasses as far as he knew.

A little disturbed he asked the question that bothered him the most but knew he didn't want an answer to it out of fear that all of that would be just one giant dream. "Are you really my parents and are both of you real?"

Getting an affirmative nod from both of them he asked the last question that should shed light on the situation. "How are both of you alive and where were you for the last fifteen years?"

Lily decided to answer that questions because both of them knew she could explain that far easier or better said more understandable than the most other people. "Well my little Harry the easiest question to answer would be how we survived the AK pointblank. Seeing as you didn't receive any of our letter that we prepared for you I think it would be the best to say that we aren't normal humans. No darling, I don't mean that we are wizards we are something more than wizard, far older than even the oldest known wizard in history. Are you well read in classic literature? Hm, if I read your expression right then I will take that as a no. Well the best description would be found there for our race. It is actually fairly popular. We are more or less known as Fayes, we are called in Shakespeare's _'Midsummer night's dream' _, the elfin folk."

"Wait!" Harry interrupted "You mean to tell me that figures like Oberon, Puck and Titania are real and not just the imagination of an English poet of the 16 –th century and you are part of said race? I find that a little hard to believe especially because you and dad look rather human, no pointy ears and so on."

"Yeah, it is really a little hard to believe but it is true that we are part of the Faye race. The reason why we look not really different is that we have come to like the appearance we had before we were _killed _by Voldemort. So we decided, as long as we don't really have to take on our true form, to stay like that son. We also have come to hate our true forms because the stand mostly for our failures and how we messed up in our life for nearly one thousand years but later more to that. We survived that night more or less because we were Faye, even though nobody of us knew that the other one was also one. We decided to live a normal live for once, for that to happen we had to seal most of our powers off and start as babies. Your father chose the Potter family, because they desired a child, while I let luck decide where I would end up, which bore me into the Evans family. In the end we had mortal bodies but immortal souls. That is also the reason why we survived, you see my dear the killing curse removes the mortal soul from the body and sends it to the afterlife but because of our immortal souls we survived more or less but we couldn't use our bodies again. The only option we had left was to posses our original bodies on Avalon again.

That leads us also straight to your second question. When we leave our bodies to live mortal lives there are certain penalties. Beside the restrictions during our _mortal_ lives, we have to stay on Faye grounds for roughly five years for every ten years of our mortal live. You know that we died at the age of twenty one, so that forced us to stay for nearly fifteen year because we already started the third cycle of ten years. We needed ten years of magical sleep alone to synchronize our souls and magic with our bodies again, we used the other five to train our bodies back into shape again and to gather information about what occurred in the world during our sleep. As soon as we were allowed to travel the world again we appeared at the last known place to us you should have stayed at after our death. That was the old apartment of your godfather Sirius in London. After we found it empty and didn't know where else to look right off the bat we decided to visit Gringotts so that we could acquire your current whereabouts. We were surprised that all of our guardians for you were eliminated for one reason or another. The fact that the goblins also had no hint about your whereabouts was highly disturbing. They pointed us in the direction of Minerva in the end because she had to know it as the Deputy Headmistress always took care of the admittance letters for the first years. We needed the better part of a week in the end to track her down and to acquire that information without her knowing about it but enough about that boring stuff Harry tell us about yourself and your life so far because there are certain gasps in the information we got from Minni and the goblins."

For the better part of the following two hours Harry explained to his parents how his live has been so far and what occurred in their fifteen years of absence. To say that they weren't happy with what happened would be an understatement, Lily was nearly steaming at the end of her son's tale. Were it not for James and the danger to be discovered, she would have ended up with ripping the Dursleys a new one. After they had calmed down James explained to his son what happened in the night of their deaths, what should have been and what they found out up until now. To say that Harry wasn't a happy camper at the end of the explanation would be an understatement, lets say his father saw that he somewhat regrettably inherited his mothers temper. In the end they decided that it would be the best to visit Gringotts in the morning to sort things out. Harry was somewhat reluctant at first because he stated that the Order would surly know that something was up when he suddenly vanished from his room but his parents said that they would have an solution for that.

They also informed Harry that he as an hybrid (because of the way he was conceived) would have several powers that would manifest themselves at his sixteenth birthday and that they would take him tomorrow on a training trip for six week so that they could teach him in the areas he was lacking and in the way of the Fayes. As he was about to ask what would happen if he was all of a sudden nowhere near Private Drive and the Order, especially Dumbledore, would start searching for him Lily said that they wouldn't even know that he was missing with a mischievous smirk.

Harry and his parents were about to retire as his mother had a last minute intuition. She wanted to check his health and core. In the end it turned out to be a good idea because beside the obvious malnutrition there were some other problems with him. The bones that were broken in his early years were healed but never set properly, in the end it achieved that his proper growth was hindered and he was smaller than predicted. His malnutrition wasn't also a normal one the wards seemed to feast on his magic while said magic tried to heal the damages done to his body with all accessible nutrients in his body.

But what set off Lily the most were the two most important internal components of her son's body. The first and most pressing problem was that his core still had a block that just let a certain amount of magic out and it wasn't even the block she herself designed. No that one was added later, around the same time her block should have dissolved itself and because the new one wasn't especially designed for Harry, it caused all kinds of problems for him like gaps and disorder in his memories like it seemed.

The other troublemaker was the Horcrux in Harry's scar. For the first fourteen years it stayed as dormant as possible but the so called Occlumency lessons with her former childhood friend caused it to stir and acted now as a semi active connection between the Dark Lord and their son. He would have access to that link just under certain conditions. For example Voldemort could just access Harry's mind when he was mentally and physically exhausted or when he lost control of his emotional state and let his more primal feelings loose. Even if it wasn't a pressing problem Lily knew that their son couldn't have held it back longer than his eighteenth or nineteenth birthday after that it would have been a constant struggle of wills' until one of them would have come out on top. It was Harry's luck that that would never happen now because once the transformation into a full blooded Faye would start his core would simply destroy the soul piece and absorb all the knowledge it had up to the point of its creation. But to achieve that that would happen would mean that the block would have to go as fast as possible.

Harry himself began to wonder, as his mother explained to him what she found out and what they were about to do and why they would do that, how much of his life was planned out for him beforehand after he was left on the doorstep of the Dursleys because it all seemed to come down to him dying in the end as long as he was an Horcrux on the inside and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. He was really somewhat ignorant to the customs and ways of the wizard world in general, had he known what kind of political pull and support his family possessed he wouldn't have been in such a mess last summer but the people around him either didn't seem to care, didn't want him to know about it or assumed he already knew but didn't want to use it. That his trust vault was also organized so that his financial and managing skills could grow made him curse his thrift because he thought that that was all he would get from his parents for his seven years at school he really needed to have some words with the people responsible for him. It also bothered him what his mother explained to him about the wards around the house and the fact that his mail was screened. That letters addressed to him would have been sorted through because of curses or something else was understandable but to go so far as to block his Gringotts letter was a new kind of weird even for him and even if the wards did their work in protecting him he didn't find it motivating that he alone delivered the juice to power them in the end.

He was brought back from his thoughts as his mother stated that they would take off the block tonight, the end result would be that his body and mind would sleep for twelve hours straight so that everything could adjust itself. He was also happy to hear that he would get to see the true form of his parents for that time because as far as he knew they weren't very fond of them and preferred to stay nearly all the time as they were at the moment but he couldn't help but feel agitated.

James told Harry to lay on the bed because the ritual would send his body immediately into _lock down _and otherwise he would have simply fallen over. As Harry laid there he could see his parents changing taking on their respective form of Oberon and Titania and both walking to each end of the bed. As they were ready their eyes started to glow in a similar sort of green as his own. The air started to crackle, wind seemed to start up even though they were inside the house and then both of them started to chant in a mythical tone at the same time.

"_**Foreign chains of restrictions shatter,**_

_**bring out the true force of the one,**_

_**his heritage shall make his state better**_

_**and let all of his problems be gone!"**_

Two beams of light shot from their hands and enveloped Harry causing him to glow shortly before his appearance returned to normal. "And now we wait. James, dear, how about some stress relieve in the little room of the pocket dimension we created inside the wall here hm? I'm dying for some entertainment that new book we picked up could be of great help what do you say?" Lily said and pointed to a door suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Not even waiting for a response she walked to it but not without adding some extra sway to her hips.

James didn't hesitate to follow knowing better than to say something in that kind of situations as it normally would turn out to be a long and rewarding night. Casting one last glance at their sleeping son the two of them closed the door and turned to their attention elsewhere for now.

_Timeskip (12 hours)_

The sun shone through the window in Harry's room as said boy began to stir from his sleep his eyes began to flutter and he slowly awoke from his sleep. He began to remember the events from last night and couldn't help but chuckle about the absurdity of them. He, Harry Potter, was the son of Titania and Oberon, two of the most powerful beings in the whole magical world when his mythological knowledge wasn't too far off, and yesterday he met his parents again for the first time for fifteen years. Wouldn't he have already fainted and been revived after that well he would have held that for one really screwed up dream. He looked at his repaired alarm clock and frowned that time couldn't be right, there was no way that the Dursleys would let him sleep in until 11 am and they should have at least noticed his parents while checking in on him but nothing seemed to have happened, strange.

Speaking of them where were his parents at all? He looked around his room and did a mental check in the meantime. _'Hm desk with books and parchment check, Hedwig's cage check, slightly torched letter laying beside the cage? Oook, odd but possible, giant wooden door in my wall check, open trunk che... . Whoa just a minute, a giant wooden door in my wall? Where came that from? Oh that is where my parents probably are, they couldn't really stay in that room now that I think about it, it really lacks some space in here.'_

Just as he was about to stand up and walk up to said door it opened and his mother's head poked out. She seemed to be looking if he was up yet because as soon as she saw him her face softened and a smile spread across her features. "Come Harry we waited for you so that we could have a late brunch together as a family, oh and you don't need to concern you with my _sister _and her family they simply forgot for today that you are at home so no problems there for you. Oh and could you please bring that letter with you it is probably from Dumbledore if my hunch is right we can discuss that while we are eating honey. Come on, up you go!"

He couldn't help but smile back at that, that was something that he always wanted to do, sure breakfast with the Weasleys and at Hogwarts was nice and all but it always missed something in his opinion. So he stood up, changed his clothes and followed his mother after taking the letter with him.

As they were eating they went over the various things they wanted to do in the next six weeks, like the meeting at Gringotts, Harry's animagus form, his OWLs and especially the imminent meeting with Dumbledore this Friday. "I know you won't like it that much son but I believe it would be in your best interest to play nice and friendly with old Sluggy if the headmaster takes you with him for recruiting. He is not only a genius and excellent teacher at Potions he also has very good connections to various wizards all over the continent and the pros weight out the cons every day if you would ask me. Your mom would have had more trouble to get her masteries at Charms and Potions, let alone the position as spellcrafter if it wasn't for his connections and the best is in my opinion he mostly goes after raw talent, blood is secondary for him even if he was the head of Slytherin in our time." explained James as they went over the content of the letter and the information they got from Minerva.

"Yep," said Lily, "and as it looks like you won't have to deal with your dear headmaster much longer. It seemed like he was hit with a particular nasty tissue destruction curse that is irreversible and slowly spreads across his whole body. Seems also like he wants to rope you into finishing his horcrux hunt for him if his frequent absences were any indication in Minni's memory. Don't act to surprised if the whole thing were to end with sacrificing yourself even if the whole thing would be a whole lot easier once you become a Faye. One or two spells if you would ask me, you wouldn't even need to search for the containers but you will learn that in the next six weeks, I assure you that. Oh and if you get a chance take the stone and the wand from him, they together with the cloak are yours by right of succession. We will also get you a secondary custom made wand, even if you won't need them later on, because of the twin cores, it also helps when you were to lose your first one and are in need of a spare one. Your father and I have also a second one but they are in the vaults at the moment, we wouldn't need them but it would be nice to hold them again after so many years, there are some thrills and sensations in live my dear you simply won't forget even after years of not feeling them." and starred dreamily into space.

Harry ate silently through the whole explanation, digesting everything he was told but thought in the end that now would be the best time to get answers to two questions that bugged him endlessly since last night. "How" he said "did you two end up together at all in the end? As far as I knew you couldn't stand each other at least till the OWLs in fifth year?"

Lily was the one that answered that particular question because she knew most of the coherencies. "Hm you probably saw that memory the brought the whole thing rolling. Was it the thing with your father and Sirius letting Severus levitating face down over the ground? (Harry nodded slightly) Well first of all you must add into the equitation that Severus and I were childhood friends. Yeah I know sounds unbelievable but it is the whole truth. We were the only children with magic where we lived and so we became somewhat best friends. He also explained mortal magic to me and what I had to expect in the future. After we were sorted, he in Slytherin and I in Gryffindore, we somewhat distanced us from each other. We stayed friends and met with each other, but we also found other friends and so developed different social circles. He mostly befriended pourbloods like Malfoy Sr. while my friends were a wide mix of everything. He also got involved in most things that were typical for that time when you were a snake like Puff- or Muggleborn-taunting and of course Gryffindore/Slytherin confrontations. Probably because he didn't want to be left out.

Well that and the fact that he was still close to me despite everything he did rubbed your dear daddy the wrong way and they started attacking or pranking each other for every little thing or out of no reason at all. The fact that your father himself acted all highly and mighty didn't help his cause to impress me, for me he was at that time a simple bully who mostly targeted my friend. Severus seemed only to participate in such things when I wasn't present most of the time so you probably can understand my point of view. In the end I somewhat became blind and slightly biased to the whole incidents and mostly took Sev's side which irritated James to no end. That was probably also the phase where Severus started to develop a crush on me even though I saw him at that time as nothing more than a friend. After the event, that you saw, Snape tried to apologize to me said it was an outburst and he didn't mean it like that but you probably understand that I couldn't just look over something like that. In the end I gave him a choice either he could apologize, stop following such people like Malfoy and I would accept it or let things stay like they were now. He decided to go with the last option, we still stayed on civil terms but we were never so close again like before and slowly drifted apart. Also don't let Snape get to you that guy is the last one that should say something about being arrogant and stubborn, in the end he was the one that got Voldy on our backs because he decided to relay the prophecy to him before turning into a double agent. Not to mention that he became, after your dad and I started going out, nearly unbearable, his crush on me was in the end more like an obsession, he talked himself into the mindset that I were his and his alone. It caused me to have a mental breakdown in seventh year and I'm not really someone with a weak character. The whole thing that took the cake was that he somehow convinced Moldyshorts into trying to spare me so that he could console me in the end. I'm sure now that you know more bits and pieces about said night's aftermath, your reason why you couldn't stand him somehow from day is more than justified he practically told us his whole plan without thinking but back to your question now.

For the last few weeks of the school year and over the summer your father matured and grew out of his snobbish and higher than you persona, it also helped that when I spent some time with Alice over the holidays that he and Frank visited, mostly because of the engagement between Alice and Frank. Let me say it like that I got to see a side of your father that he mostly hid in school probably because of his upbringing and the pourblood society. If the heir of a house seemed weak or then it would reflect badly on the house himself, your father solved that problem by showing that he took shit from no one and would prank anyone who discriminated someone else. In the end I became intrigued with the private person that he was and we started to get to know each other better. Sometime in sixth year we started going out first in secret and by the beginning of seventh year officially. You see that it was a really long way for us to get to where we are now, not to mention that we didn't know that the other one was the person that we couldn't stand the most for the last millennium. In the end it was you mommy's little boy, our little sunshine, that helped us to overcome that hindrance after we revealed us to each other. You also seemed to like it when we showed affection to each other in front of you, you sometimes even seemed to demand it when we were too stressed because of the whole fidelius thing and became cranky, it was somehow as if you were somehow empathic."

"OK!" came all of a sudden from a red faced Harry, "That is all nice and well but too much info for me! Could we please go on with my second question."

That caused laughter from James and he decided to end the suffering of his son by the hands of his mother. "Hahaha! Harry don't take it too seriously, your mother is just teasing you. She missed out of that for fifteen year and has to make up for it somehow. But I think you wanted to know how we could achieve it that you would be at to places at the same time, didn't you? It is actually a rather simple procedure, well simple for a Faye. I take it you know that every human being consists of DNA and you could, at least in the theory, make clones out of it? Well our method is similar to that but also totally different. Have you ever heard of the term golem? They are somehow comparable to giant puppets that were formed out of earth and would run with soul magic. The most known one would be the Golem of Prague even the mundanes knew of that one from stories. We would take the same approach, your golem would be made of flesh and blood but were still an empty husk, to complete it we would bind an image of your soul to it. It will act like you, behave like you and think like you in some way. It will also have your memories but its mind will be impenetrable for other people so there will be no chance of being discovered. Even magic is possible for it but for a limited amount per day, also because the body was made with Faye magic there will be no way that someone would know that it was more or less a machine. After the six weeks when you will return and replace the golem all the memories of what happened will be yours, you will just have to sort through them."

That seemed to put Harry's mind at ease for the moment as the plan sounded more reliable than their own half baked plans at school. After finishing their brunch the three of them entered Harry's room again to prepare everything for their departure like duplicating his clothes and school things. Not that he would have them for much longer, Lily already announced that they would, at least, spend one day with clothes shopping somewhere in Europe or America. After everything was ready and Harry explained somehow the whole ordeal, that he would be at two places at once, to Hedwig so that she wouldn't be too confused in the following weeks, he stood in the center of his room and waited that his parents would start the last phase of their plan.

As if an cue the wind picked up again like the first time and static cracked in the air as they began their spell.

"_**Indestructible being made of earth,**_

_**be now of flesh and blood this one,**_

_**come forth it's now your time to serve,**_

_**as replacement for our little son."**_

As soon as the last syllable was spoken there was a flash of light and in front of Harry laid an exact replica of him but it didn't move and its eyes were closed. He nearly didn't hear Lily's instruction to lay it on his bed because he was so intrigued by that kind of magic now that he had seen it first hand at work. It was something totally different from the magic he knew so far. It was wild and more powerful for one but didn't seem to drain the user too much. It seemed as if this kind of magic had more than one component, he had to ask his parents about that later. The only thing that grated on his nerves was the rhymes that he had to come up with, his mother and father could do that nearly on the fly it seemed. Perhaps he should start writing a collection of spells for most situations in some kind of notebook so that he would always have something to start working with and wouldn't have to start from scratch. But that also meant for him he would have to stock up on his knowledge about poetry and mythology. He was brought out of his thoughts as his father asked him if he was read for the second part of the spell. He just nodded and waited for them to start the animation of his doppelganger.

"_**You image of Harry's soul,**_

_**give this artificial being life**_

_**and make this tool whole,**_

_**so that it can truly survive."**_

As the light faded Harry could see that the golem's chest started to rise and to fall just as if it was sleeping like a human being. He couldn't find a single difference between them even as he looked closer. Everything was the same even the scar on his forehead and the ones caused by the dragon tail and the basilisk bite. As he turned around to finish the last of his preparations he didn't see the glint in the eyes of his parents. They knew that he was hooked up now on the whole ordeal because they had had the same look of fascination as they saw their first bit of faye magic but there was also a desire and an ambition to learn everything he could in the time they had till the start of his sixth year. It was also no wonder the head considered all three of them for Slytherin even though it wasn't their dominant trait at that time.

They were brought out of their thoughts as they heard their son's voice saying that he was ready so far. They exchanged some last words about that they would bring Harry's things to their summer house before they would be visiting Ragnok and deal with the whole piled up paperwork of the last fifteen years. Holding one hand out to her son Lily asked him to take it because they would blink to their location and that it were totally different from all kind of wizard traveling that he knew so far. Giving one last nod, indicating that he was ready, after taking the hand of his mother Harry and his parents faded from Private Drive without anyone knowing what really happened here be they mundanes or wizard.

to be

continued...

****

**Well that was the last chapter before the time jump and I must say I'm happy that I'm done with it the whole rhymes were a pain in the butt and I'm not even sure that they are that good. But as promised next chapter will start in America and after that well we will see.**

**And to remind my readers I appreciate reviews and constructive critique especially because that is my first story.**

**Well till the next chapter then =) **


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Big Apple

**Like mother, like daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gargoyles, I have no rights to them and I make no money from writing these fics.**

"speak" - talking

_'think' _– thinking

"_**chant" - chanting**_

"**spell" - charm or spell**

**Parts of an AU, eventual OCs and rated M for what will eventually happen in this story;**

**A/N: This chapter takes place in the late of July in 2002 shortly after Hunters' moon. Everything happened here some months earlier.**

**Chapter 3**

**28-th of July 2002**

**1 pm**

**JFK - Airport**

**Queens – New York City**

**USA**

It was a warm and sunny day at the JFK – Airport in New York City, not too warm for that time of the year but still some degree above average, the air traffic was nearly nonexistent at the moment just a private jet landed some minutes ago and slowly rolled to his destination at the port. The Gulfstream G400 rolled into parking position at Terminal 2 and came to a halt. You could tell at first glance that it was a privately owned plane; its build was the same like all the other G400s but the design differed, the covering was dark grey borderline black and two crests decorated the wings. One showed a griffin huddled against a large H, the other one was a large hawk holding a banner in his talons.

After the jet came to a hold a man and a woman came out of the opened door; the man was roughly 6' 1'', had a lean muscular build and long black hair that was held in a high ponytail but his most outstanding feature were the emerald green eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He wore a black shirt with a dark red tie, black shoes and a simple black business suit. The woman stood 5' 7'', she was similar build like the man but less muscular, her hair was brown and stuck up into a bun with two Chinese chopsticks and her eyes were brown. She wore a white blouse, a black knee long skirt, a matching blazer and a pair of low heeled shoes; she also seemed to carry a notebook at the moment and was writing in it at the moment.

"I still don't know what you hope to achieve with that Harry, flying to the states all of a sudden, you are lucky that Olli is such a quidditch nut and the season is at its peak or you would have had more trouble bringing me with you to the states without more planning." voiced Harry Potter's secretary and second in command of Marauders Inc. (MI) slightly stressed but also somewhat amused to her old school friend and now superior. The label normal still didn't really apply to him even for a wizard; at least things wouldn't get too boring around him, her only other option would have been visiting Angelina, Alicia and the twins at WWW (Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes) and that was not really an option at that time of the year. The shop was always packed during the holidays what meant that catching up with her old teammates was not really an option, not to mention that the twins expanded with Harry's help all over Great Britain in the last five years and now even tried to get a foothold on the continent. Yeah live became hectic even for those two troublemakers but hey they knew at least what to make of their talents. Hell she herself would have nearly started working there would it not have been for Harry's offer at MI. The title secretary didn't really do the job justice, if someone ended up as Harry's personal secretary or assistant you were automatically in one of the leading positions of his three companies: Marauders Incorporated (MI), Stag Flower Industries (SFI) and Grimm Wolf Motors (GWM). Marauders Inc. produced security systems and various electronic devices that was her territory for the last five years; Stag Flower Industries manufactured various weapons, machines and worked together with the military, her former year mate Cho Chang oversaw the dealings in that branch; and finally Grimm Wolf Motors, which produced all kind of transportation vehicles, was led from Daphne Greengrass. All three companies were on the one hand independent from each other but on the other still connected. There were actually just two people who stood over them: Penelope Clearwater, she handled all contracts with the mundane world and also the magical if Harry wasn't available, and of course Harry himself. Surprisingly more than half of Harry's staff was female and he also didn't sort by blood status, skills and a certain amount of creativity were all that mattered to him in the end.

While Katie still thought over Harry's motives, said man took the liberty to answer some of her questions. "Well Sunshine then it's probably good that I still know how your boyfriend ticks and don't make such a face, you know we have to get a foothold oversea somehow. These three firms are some of the best in America, not to mention they are the most compatible with our branch of work and do you really think you can fool them somehow with our other branches that easily? Like that we have much more variety and no one notices runes that easily even if they were visible, not to mention Daph and Cho would have insisted on coming if one of them would have taken your place. About your worries regarding my choice of companies I plan to work with, well, let me say it like that if Sharptooth didn't get all the information needed in the end I would eat my old school head. So no worries there you know how efficient they are."

That put her thoughts really at ease for now the goblins were very thoroughly with their information gathering they would dig up every last bit of dirt that one person could have if it endangered a business they were part of. Her worries were more along the lines that those three companies were connected even if it was not clearly visible. They always bumped into each other since they became known to the world.

Cyber Biotics, as the oldest of the three, had an outstanding and well established reputation until one or two years ago, one of their new projects went suddenly bad and the company had to fight for some time to avoid insolvency. They were on the way back to their position before the incident but their credibility took a hit. But the main reason why Katie was a little puzzled about that choice was that the sole heir of the company was married to the owner of Xanatos Enterprises and the two would very likely fuse in the future.

Xanatos Enterprises itself was still a young concern but climbed rapidly to the top of the branch. The concern with that group was that their deals were not always that clean like it seemed there were hidden motives involved all the time. Granted no firm made deals without personal thoughts but Xanatos took the whole thing to a whole new level in her opinion and then there were still the rumors that started to pile up about the company.

The last Nightstone Unlimited was seemingly the least problematic but it was still very new, not even two years into business and it bumped always heads with the other two like it was some kind of competition and that was always bad for business when you couldn't put your personal reasons and grudges aside. None the less they would meet with all three companies within the week and then they would look where the whole ordeal will go.

Harry had also some other motives to visit New York City or better said Manhattan and one of them was relaxing. The whole five years since he graduated from Hogwarts were more or less one big marathon, always when he had solved the problems in one company new ones appeared somewhere else. Not to mention the whole social meetings in both worlds that came one after another, ok he had time off but that was never too long because there would always pop something up. But now after five years he was confident that there was everything covered and even if that wasn't the case then they could always reach him by phone or mail in the end.

The two of them made it in the end, after some waiting at the passport control, to the private parking garages of the airport where a black Mercedes S550 Pullman 54'' Executive waited for them. Outside of the car stood a 'man' in a black business suit, Harry and Katie knew just by looking who that was and waved him, the man returned their greeting with a simple nod and opened the doors of the car, ready for the luggage.

"Harry, Katie so nice to see you I hope your flight went well?" not even waiting for a reply he continued, "I'm sure, it would have surly gone faster than that, were it not for the fact that you would have to keep up appearance because you will be dealing with the mundane world."

"Yeah Sharptooth you are right like always, it is always the same with journeys outside of Europe, if you are in a land for the first time you have to arrive by mundane way and then deal with the whole paperwork of the government so that the next visit can go by magical means of transportation. I hope you added the other girls to the list of names for that procedure because it would really suck balls to go through the whole process again."

"No worries there Harry everything was dealt with. You won't have any more problems of that nature in the North America, Canada included."

"Always the perfectionist Sharptooth but anything less would be a personal insult for you, wouldn't it?"

"Too right Katie, like you humans would say 'Time is money'. A very clever phrase if I were to say so myself but enough small talk, let me take you to the hotel I booked for you, we can still talk during the trip there."

The trip to the hotel through the downtown of New York was peaceful and nearly without the usual dense traffic. After they arrived at the Loews Regency Hotel and were in their suite Shartooth snapped with his fingers twice and the room changed from a normal suite to the size of a smaller penthouse. The suite now consisted of two bedrooms, a fully equipped kitchen, a big bathroom, a living room and a big study. Sharptooth turned around to the two wizards and gave his standard comment even if they already knew what was done.

"There we have it a fully functional penthouse with all wizard communication devices and the necessary wards to keep the room service out and for security. I take it Dobby and Winky will take care of the room like they always do? Good, I take it you two will want to explore the city for today, so we will meet tomorrow morning in the lobby, if you need anything else just call me on my pager please."

"Thanks Sharptooth, till tomorrow then, I think Renard wanted to pick us up in the Central Park if I heard right and from what my sources hinted we will be at his home field during the negations. That means thin clothing won't really do, except we use warming charms. Oh and an heads up to you and Katie, yeah you too, for Wednesday, I will go alone to the meeting with Ms. Destine so you can take that day off. But for the meeting with Xanatos on Friday we need the whole team again, so don't worry about a possible lack of work or something like that. Oh and before I forget it could you please look for possible choices regarding a penthouse here in downtown and a manor or a bigger house in a suburb so that we have some sort of _headquarter_?"

"That would be possible, expect my results to that at the end of the week at the latest Mr. Potter."

And with those parting words the goblin vanished from the room leaving Harry and Katie as the only individuals there.

Now alone and after their suitcases were opened and unpacked Harry turned to Katie gesturing for her to seat and began speaking to her in a voice that meant he was open to all kind of questions she had at the end of his explanation. "Well Sunshine I knew you know me the best out of all my friends, except perhaps Hermione,"_ 'I still don't get it she could have been my right hand in that whole story but nooo __she had to take to revolutionizing the whole government- and ministry system in the DMLE even when the chances were close to zero for her to achieve something big. The real power is still in the hands of the Wizengament nothing major would be passed except__ there and even now after five years she is still too stubborn to ask Nev or me for help, totally ignoring that we alone nearly hold forty percent of the votes and together with our allies, friends and connections even two thirds. In the end we were lucky __that the Dark Mark was linked with the nervous system and the brain of the bearer so that with Voldemort's death every marked Death Eater fell into a magically unexplainable coma. But it is really funny in the end that they are all 'just' brain dead to us __in the human world, the body still works but not the brain. In the end with that many families absent that was the only way for us to push those bills about gender equality and similar things through. The results were really surprising and worth watching. __It seemed that the women behind the men are the real politicians if Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Parkinson are any indication. That Mione became so hardheaded and obsessed with the whole revolution idea is too bad because I thought she knew that something like tha__t was a slow process. The idea of a legal female head of house alone is a big thing the rest just needs time but it shouldn't really surprise me after her choice of husband, there had to rub something off on her from him, not to mention that she could have__ done so much better. Well done is done and now let us see how that develops from there.' _"but that aside, you are right there are some hidden motives beside the obvious ones.

It still surprises me that you could see through that so quickly even if it shouldn't. You and the girls really rubbed off on each other and I think I am partly to blame for that too. But back to the reason beside business for being here, you know of me being an animagus and the theory behind the process like everyone who researched the topic. You need an understanding of the physical structure of the body and a rough overview of their behavior and characteristics for the transformation right? That is the common procedure and works for normally most of them because they simply can study their animal in the wild for that but as you know my _animal form_ is rare nowadays nearly extinct to be precise and that is where Manhattan comes into play. My informants reported strange occurrences here, starting a year or two ago, eyewitnesses swore seeing beings looking like a cross between human and bat but with a tail to boot, that awakened my interest and I let them start searching for other evidence like that. At first it was rare it seemed like someone shielded this kind of information from coming out in the open but over the last year the incidents increased all over the world. Manhattan was the melting pot of the whole rumors and you know that they live mostly in clans. That meant just one thing in the end: Manhattan had a _nest_ somewhere in town. So my men started searching for possible connections and hints everywhere. In the end they gathered enough evidence that showed that certain people and companies had some kind of connection with them; we searched then for possible ways of coming into contact with these. In the end it came down to these three companies, not only were they connected with the whole incidents they also were in a similar branch of work like us. So we had the perfect reason to arrange meetings with them and now we are here, on the one hand to start expanding oversea and on the other hand to gather information about my animagus.

The information will not only help me to understand my animal better, no they will also help me discover old and lost information about the race in general. You know that some cats for example have the ability to withdraw their claws at will but some of them don't do that anymore because they didn't need to do that anymore and forgot how to do it over the years. The animagus is nothing more than a replica or better said a mirror image of the soul of the strongest known animal of that race to date. The best of all traits are gathered in that image making you the perfect animal of your species in the end should someone ever research and discover one hundred percent of its traits. I'm sure you know that that is the reason why my dad and Sirius could hold Remus down when something unpredictable happened, there is normally no normal stag or dog who could achieve that. You also know that I could get just so much information and usage from Leo's and Una's minds without Griff there in London, it helped me without a doubt to get a better grip about my transformation but it was just the metaphorical tip of the iceberg in the end. Without the information and knowledge buried deep inside the mind and DNA of the clan leader or alpha, you need to experiment with the knowledge yourself to finally understand it and even then certain parts are lost or not accessible without the right source."

Even if some of the explanation was not totally true, he got the texts and theoretical knowledge of the bodily structure from the library of his parents for example, most of it was right however but he had to change some of the parts because even though the girls and some of his friends knew of his form it didn't mean they were aware of his status as Faye and that was something he wanted to avoid coming out, at least for the moment.

During the whole explanation Katie saw that the whole ordeal was well thought out and had little to no risks in the end but she was also prepared for every possible problem that could occur. If six year at Hogwarts with Harry taught her one thing then it always was to expect the unexpected. In her last year there these occurrences started to show up more often and it didn't always have to do with Harry's more rebellious nature. That increased too but his overall appearance changed, gone was the little scrawny boy from their first year quidditch team, in his place stood now a young teenager that had a competitive, dominating and intimidating aura around himself like he only showed it on the quidditch pitch so far. She still remembered the first day of the year as McGonagall handed out the timetables and advised the sixth years which courses they could or should also take. The memory about her conversation with Harry still brought a smile onto her face, she was lucky enough to sit near him that day.

_Flashback_

_**2**__**nd**__** September 1996**_

_**Great Hall **_

_**Hogwarts**_

"_... don't let your grandmother run your life Mr. Longbottom, just because Augusta failed her Charms OWL doesn't mean you can't take it if the opportunity presents itself. So what do you say we add Charms to your timetable and I take over the quest to inform your grandmother about it and no worries I can hold my own against her." Came as reply from Professor McGonagall and with one swish of her wand the timetable rearranged itself. Now with her good deed as professor done Minerva McGonagall turned to her next victim uh student yeah student. As she saw who it was she couldn't help but let her muscles twitch around her mouth. She prepared herself especially for that one after she got that owl about his late test results from the Department of Education, oh yeah she would get it out of him how he managed to hide that little fact about having those three exams and those results to boot. Meanwhile one Harry James Potter couldn't help but feel antsy about the fact that his Head of House looked at him as if he were the biggest revolution in Transfiguration ever. A Faye and head of three houses he may be by now but there were still things that scared the shit out of him and a with glee smiling McGonagall came just after his mother in his top five, Voldemort and Dementors were banished to the places three and four no questions asked after this summer, he would take them on every day of the year over making his mother angry. Some of the hexes she showed him to reign his father in should be labeled as illegal huah a mouse, a rubber duck, a needle and a piece of garn shouldn't be used like that even on a Death Eater. As Harry came out of his thoughts his Head of House just started to talk and if his premonition was right pandamonium in the form of Hermione Jean Granger would start for him after she finished._

"_So Mr. Potter what do we have here. Everything needed for being an Auror and some more; we must really talk about where your drive for Transfiguration was when I see those results here. DADA an O very good the only one in your year if I remember correctly, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Care for magical Creatures and Herbiology an EE very nice (the Potions comment extra loud, he swore he could hear Snape choke on his breakfast) and an A in Astronomy; there is everything you need for being an Auror so would you kindly explain to me why you didn't sign up for Potions Mr. Potter?" all that with a raised eyebrow. By now the whole hall was nearly silent. _

'_Great, just great she is milking that for all it's worth just to rub it into Snape's face. Were Umbridge still present I bet she would have made a banner and hung it across the whole hall. Now let me see how will I avoid the biggest shit storm that will definitely be coming my way if she announces my three extra OWLs too? A mixture of dad and Sirius will probably do the trick I think.' were the thoughts of Harry._

_After a second or two of silence he answered his professor but with a good amount of mischief in his voice and a smile on his face that nearly screamed prank. "Well Minnie, my dear, (the eyebrow shot higher after that remark and you could hear giggles) you surly remember the nice conversation we had with Umbitch last year in your office right? (A nod and a small smile came to her face)You mentioned that no one with anything less than an O would get into Professor Snape's OWL courses so I assumed that that option was out, except (his voice became a bit louder) someone with Alzheimer's forgot to inform the OWL students about the change of professors. Otherwise I would have gladly signed up for the course." He finished still with the same sickly sweet smile on his face. After that comment a look of realization came to the face of Minerva and she made a mental note to talk with Albus about that blunder. She quickly composed herself again and went on with her little talk with the son of her two favorite students, now knowing what kind of game he wanted to play. _

"_Well Mr. Potter, like I showed earlier with Mr. Longbottom it is still possible to change and add courses and I think your answer clearly showed that you want to take that course so I will take the liberty to sign you up my dear. But now to the point I really wanted to talk to you about (the hall again became silent), how is it possible that I get in the middle of August an owl from the Department of Education with an update about your OWL scores (he could clearly feel Hermione's eyes boring into him now great just great). Imagine my surprise when I found out that you took your OWLs in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies at the Ministry. Not only that you passed all three of them with clear Os. The OWL for Muggle Studies I can understand as you grew up in the Muggle World but what about the other two courses? Would you care to enlighten a poor soul?"_

_Now all eyes were directed at him but when someone's OWL score jumped from seven to ten that was to be expected. He quickly composed himself and tried with his best smile to bullshit himself out of this situation._

"_Well Minnie I must reach back a little bit for that. Everything began halfway through my third year after what do I know how many prophecies about my death in Divination, I knew the course was nothing for me but no one said that it was possible to throw one elective if I just had two and pick up another. So I started some self-study in these two courses on the side with books that the Headgirl of that year recommended to me and some advises here and there (nearly everyone down to fourth year knew that he was talking about Penelope 'Penny' Clearwater the good soul of Ravenclaw). Arithmancy was somehow self-explaining for third and fourth year because of the similarities with muggle math so there were no big complications. Ancient Runes was a similar cause because you mostly learned the rune alphabets and translated until the end of fifth year, nothing too difficult with a little help here and there from my godfather and Remus. The problem that presented itself was to be tested in those courses last year. After my Charmes OWL with Professor Tofty, I asked him if it were possible take my OWLs in those courses because I started to learn those classes late and mostly by myself as independent study. He promised to talk with Professor Marchbanks about that and gave me his reply the day after. In the end it was no problem to take my OWLs in those courses but because of the late application for that I would have to take them during the summer. Well the end results are self-explanatory I think. Oh I would also like to sign up for those two NEWT courses, can't limit myself too much Minnie, can I?" He finished still with a smile on his face clearly proud of himself to shut the whole hall up, even when he knew that he would get a tongue-lashing from Hermione later on. You could see that he wanted to savor that for as long as he could._

_Flashback end_

Just as Harry ended with his explanation Katie came out of her thoughts and agreed with his reasoning for coming here, one of the perks of Occlumency in her opinion was multitasking, so that you could concentrate yourself on two things simultaneously.

Harry came back to the topic about spending the rest of the remaining evening and they agreed that they would only have one little drink at the hotel bar after dinner and a little walk through the Central Park. Katie knew she would feel the jet lack tomorrow at the latest and wanted to sleep as much as possible to be fit for what was about to come. That she didn't need too much sleep nowadays wasn't important, a couple of hours every two days would normally suffice but with the transatlantic flight and the negotiations tomorrow she didn't want to risk anything, she wanted to be at one hundred percent tomorrow. But she set that thought aside for now and mirrored Harry's movement towards the door of the room with the intention to enjoy the remaining hours as much as she could.

**Timeskip**

9 pm

Harry stood in his room and mentally went over the evening again. The two of them went for dinner to one of the hotel restaurants where a buffet was offered for the guests and after that went for a nice and relaxing walk through the Central Park. During these events the both of them talked about the now signed paperwork, which would allow them to create international portkeys here in the States from now on. It was always the most taxing thing to get certain privileges or permission slips in a new country when you visited for the first time, governments are really all the same in the end no matter which continent, it didn't help matters that apparition just worked for a certain distance and he didn't fancy appearing somewhere over the Atlantic in midair that just left portkeys in the end when you didn't want to involve yourself directly with the government. With Sharptooth and the others the whole thing became a lot less difficult but it was still a pain in the ass to go over every degree the country passed about portkeys, no point to sign something and then be ripped off in the end. The walk came at the hotel bar to a halt in the end. The promised single drink became a triple but he couldn't hold it against her or himself it was just too good of a chance to pass up and to talk about the old days like when Wood would have put him as Beater if he didn't have the twins already and weren't so in need of a Seeker. One story led to another and in the end time just flew by before they went to their respective rooms in their suite.

He really has hoped that he could just call it a day and go to sleep like Katie but it was like every other time when he was in a foreign country for the first time. He simply couldn't sleep; it felt like he was on sugar high but without the whole being hyper and lively, he was just wide awake, because of his heritage as Faye he didn't need more than one good night sleep per week but it was still nice to have a somewhat normal daily routine and it kept him sane. When something like that happened he usually flew some rounds with his old Firebolt around his property to get down from his rush but on his journeys he usually changed into his animagus form and flew around the city like he planned to do tonight. Katie knew what he was up to tonight so there was no point in telling her, it was some kind of routine they developed over the years about what to do the next day when this or that happened while they were travelling so everything was alright.

He slowly walked to the center of his room where the most space was. His transformation needed a laughable amount space but it had nothing to do with his height more with the appendages he gained during the process.

He closed his eyes and began to concentrate, despite doing it numerous times it was still a difficult process for him because of the complexity of his animagus form, his clothes seemed to vanish and in their place appeared a black, leather loincloth held up by a dark green belt with a silver buckle, his skin turned a deep, dark blue. Wings sprouted from his back, the inside skin was a dark bronzed color, with three thin bones on the inside to support the wingspread and three little claws at the highest point of them. His five fingers were replaced by talons, capable of piercing stone and bending metals. His chest started to expand becoming broader and more muscular in fact his whole body became more ripped but didn't hinder his movements in the slightest. His feet changed into claws but the bone structure in his legs changed so that he stood at his toes now. His hair became longer but stayed in its ponytail while his forehead gained four little horns on each side making it look like a crown. His face became more angular but mostly remained in his form the only visible difference was that his lightning bolt scar elongated from the middle of his forehead to the bridge of his nose. The whole process was rounded by a long tail with a nearly invisible edge at the end of the tip.

He looked his body over searching for some kind of mistake but found none in the end and sighed. He still needed some time as it seemed to get control over his motor skills after the transformation but at least the change was flawless now. Now certain that he could control his body without problems he moved towards his window and opened it, letting the cool air brush against his face. Harry stayed for five minutes on the windowsill and overlooked the city lost in thoughts. Coming back to reality the dark blue gargoyle pushed itself off and floated into the night not knowing that this decision would change the balance of power that Manhattan knew up till now.

_**BREAK**_

As Harry was gliding across the city he didn't really pay attention where he was going he just wanted to get a feeling for the city in general, every single one was different in its own way; some had fewer buildings but they stood out with their impressive height so it was easy to maneuver there, other ones had mostly narrow streets and made the gliding difficult so he had to resort to climbing in that cases when he wanted to start floating again after a landing. New York seemed to be more like a mixture of both, it just seemed solely dependent on where you were in the city. But just as he was about to turn around and fly back to the hotel ready to get some sleep he heard a high-pitched shriek from a nearby alley. His curiosity getting the best of him, like most of the time, he decided to at least look what was going on and landed on a roof above the alley where he could overview the situation. As he peered down he saw an oddly disturbing sight. Four hooded men with hammers that seemed to emit electricity surrounded a female lavender colored gargess with long dark brown hair that seemed to have a hint of red. Normally he wouldn't have waited and immediately jumped down to help her, because of his Gryffindor traits, were it not for the memories of the London clan which showed him that most gargoyles were prideful creatures and didn't take too kindly to strangers who interrupted their fights. The men itself were from a group named Quarrymen if his information were correct and they decided to make it their live goal to eliminate all gargoyles in existence like it seemed. They were not much different than the Nazis in his opinion just that their hatred seemed to shift to the difference of the species than the origins. In the end he decided he would wait and let it play out until something threatening would happen.

**A bit earlier **

**Skies of Manhattan**

Angela was bored. Nothing happened on her patrol so far, normally that would have made her happy but tonight was different. First her father Goliath decided to take Eliza on a flight over Queens but decided to ask her in the most ridiculous way possible. First he wanted to let it look like a normal patrol until Eliza decided to press for further information and no two minutes into the interrogation he had told her everything about the planned date, just great sorcerer, mutant and machines no problem but put him against a woman he caves in faster than roadway would need for a triple cheeseburger with fries or a glass of peperoni. Why couldn't he come straight out with what he wanted? After the two of them went on their date the next thing happened Broadway and the other two of the trio talked her into doing patrol duty alone today because they wanted to see that new movie "Men in Black 2", she couldn't understand what was so great about men who wore black and shot the shit out of aliens, that had surly to do something with boys and their obsession with explosions in the end. It was the same with "Spiderman" last month and will probably be also happen with XXX next month judging by the commercials. The funny part was her father never got wind of that because he was too caught up with his girlfriend. So it happened every now and then that she would have to patrol the city by herself. It wasn't like that she wanted to deny them the fun but could they just once not place that events in her week when she patrolled with Broadway. She asked her father specifically for that order so that she could get to know him and see if he was worthy of being her mate because so far he was not too bad a little bit shy but fierce if needed to be and compared with Brooklyn who was more like a playboy and Lexington who loved his tech more than most things he was a surprisingly good choice considering she wasn't into incest. One might not think it but Angela inherited more traits from her mother than people expected, she could be surprisingly stubborn when she wanted and forgot never something or someone that irked her, not to mention that she had very high expectations and standards for her mate to be after all she was the daughter of the clan leader and the second in command of the former Wyvern Clan, she could be allowed to be a bit picky. But those traits were mostly covered and overshadowed from her carefree and open minded nature that she developed during her growing up on Avalon so they were rarely visible and most people would overlook them even when they appeared.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard a scream from an alley, intrigued with what could have happened she changed her course and glided into the alley where she clawed herself onto a wall to overlook the situation. There was a woman seemingly threatened by a man with a pistol. It was clearly just a simple robber but how do they say "Many a little makes a mickle." and there were enough pests in New York nowadays so she decided to intervene.

She jumped off the wall, floated down into the alley and came on the ground to a soft hold. The man didn't seem to notice her but the woman did when the look on her face was any indication. Without missing a beat Angela advanced in the direction of the thief who seemed too occupied to notice her until she stood with glowing red eyes directly behind him and made a motion to grab the weapon. Now the burglar seemed to notice that he wasn't as alone as he thought because just as the gargess made her move to grab the weapon he turned and tried to pull the trigger. Unfortunately for him he wasn't fast enough and the weapon was ripped out of his hands and with one motion reduced to scrap metal. Throwing the piece of junk away Angela advanced further on the robber, lifted him in the air by the collar of his jacket and growled at him. "That is your only warning run with your tail between your legs or face the consequences, do we understand each other?" Getting a nod out of the man was enough for her at the moment and threw him behind her where he got up and immediately fled the alley.

She turned to the still downed woman and extended her talon to her. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" she asked with concern. The face of the woman wasn't visible at the moment but she got an answer as the woman spoke. "Yeah thank you everything is alright. I'm still a little bit shaken from the encounter but fine." Angela felt the woman pull her forward as she grabbed her talon to stand up and the next thing she knew was that she felt a terrible electroshock go through her body. That caused her to let out a high-pitched shriek and lose orientation for a moment. While she was disorientated and slowly regained her eyesight again she heard several footsteps, she knew now that that was a trap but she hoped she was wrong with her guess for those responsible for it. As the blurred outlines took shape again her hopes were crushed, around her stood four Quarrymen with activated hammers at the ready, she mentally cursed about the fact of the unfavorable environment and about being outnumbered. She should have heeded Fox's advice and let some members of the steel clan accompany her, they were normally as thick as two short planks in her opinion but the amount of raw power would discourage situations like that. It seemed her only way out of this was hit and run but that would mean defeating at least two of them as fast as possible, she might be strong but not as strong as her father or her mother, they grew up with fighting, it was in their blood but for her it was still new because of her peaceful upbringing on Avalon and the little Odyssey helped just so much. Making one last attempt even when she knew it was futile but also trying to buy some time she asked "Couldn't you just let me go so that we can save us the trouble of me hurting you? Pretty please?"

She didn't really consider getting an answer, so she was still somewhat surprised when one of them answered "No, we set that up especially for your kind, so that we could have a chance to clean the city from your kind."

'_Thought so.'_ "Well then it has to be the hard way." was Angela's reply as the cracked her talons a bit. She looked around turning her head as little as possible and got a rough overview of the situation. There were four men, they had her surrounded and her back was turned to a wall not the brightest prospects. Climbing would be suicide in that situation and the alley was too small for any other attempts, what just left fighting her way out. Without as much as a warning she got down to her knees and rotated in a semicircle while whipping with her tail at her opponents. She was slightly disappointed as everyone but the first avoided it but therefor she hit him directly in the chest sending him flying into the facing wall knocking him out. The remaining three became cautious after that and decided on a new approach. One of them tried to rush her intending to catch her off guard but was met with straight punch to the face sending him flying into a dumpster. The second one tried to use her distraction, having made it behind her and threw his hammer at her. Luckily the gargess saw him out of the corner of her eyes and jumped to the side letting the hammer harmlessly pass by her and sending the sneak attacker with a kick to the face into the wall. "Hah, don't think such a sloppy surprise attack would work on me." came as a reply. "Well then how about this one demon!" and once again her body was in a world of hurt. It seemed like the fourth one was able to blindside her somehow during the whole commotion and rammed the shock hammer into her back. Being hit once with that much electricity once per hour was bearable for her but twice in not even fifteen minutes was too much. The blast nearly knocked her unconscious but she could feel that the world around her started to fate. As her vision started to become dark, she just heard a crash and someone growled "Heed your own warning!" before she blacked out.

_**BREAK**_

Angela was in a world of hurt at the moment she didn't want to open her eyes let alone wake up but she slowly started to regain her consciousness again. She could feel the lukewarm wind drifting over her skin _'G__ood' _she thought _'at least they couldn't get me or else I wouldn't be on the fresh air. But where am I and more importantly how long was I out?' _ She still thought about the events before she blacked out, a Quarryman struck her from behind then she heard a crash and something like a growl before passing out.

Deciding to look where she was Angela began to open her eyes. The first thing she saw were swirls of different colors causing her to blink rapidly, after some minutes the swirls vanished and the contours around her became clearer. She could see the clear night sky so that meant it was still some time until sunrise, but with that sudden realization the remaining pain came also back at full force causing her to groan because of her aching joints and the headache.

Then to her surprise she heard an unknown voice near her saying "Ah you're awake. I expected that you would be out for a little longer after that shock." Angela started to panic at the sound of an unknown voice and tried unsuccessfully to stand up because of her still sore body. "Whoa slow down, your body is still in no condition to move that much and if I wanted to cause you harm I could have already done that, so calm down and try to sit up before you do anything else." Seeing that this was the best course of action the gargess did as the voice told her and saw her _host_ for the first time.

To say she was surprised was a bit of an understatement, she expected to see many things but an unknown gargoyle in Manhattan was not very high on her list. But now that she got a better look at him she had to say that she liked what she saw at the first glance. He was build similar to her father and Thailog, hell she would have thought it was Thailog at first were it not for the different hair color. Two other things also caught her attention; he wore two arm guards with two spikes each on his forearms giving him a more intimidating aura, while armor and weapons were not unfamiliar for gargoyles they were not normally worn because their mobility was sometimes hindered by them. The second thing that caught her attention was his emerald green eyes, such eyes were a rarity in itself but even her mother didn't have such an intense green complexion, you simply wanted to drown in them. Realizing that she was staring Angela tried to avert her eyes as discreet and fast as possible while hoping he wouldn't notice. Hearing a snort shortly after her reaction she knew her attempt had failed.

Harry found the whole situation amusing, one minute the gargess across from him acted like a trained warrior and a minute later she was unsure and shy like a fresh hatched chick. He also had to admit that she was fairly attractive. A violet coloring, waist long dark brown nearly black hair held together in a queue, brown eyes, boneless wings with three little talons atop of them, she wore a one piece conservative outfit and some rings and bracelets as accessories and had if he might say so a very nice hour-glass figure with at least B- if not C-cups. Deciding to end the awkward moment for her he smiled at Angela and decided to try a new approach.

"OK, let's try again, I won't harm you and I'm just interested in a little talk. The thing would probably be that I introduce myself to you at first. Actually I don't have a real name but the name my friend gave me and the name I go by at the moment is Salazar. I'm actually from a small village in Wales and come recently into this town with my friend. I don't also know for sure how long we will stay here. Do you have a question for me or do you want to know something else at the moment?"

At first Angela shook her head but stopped midway and opened her mouth to ask something that was on her mind the moment she woke up.

"Why did you help me Salazar?"

"Did I really need a reason to help you?" Harry asked with an expression that appeared like he would raise an eyebrow. Seeing that her expression didn't shift one bit he thought that it would be best to give her at least a reasonable answer. "Well to tell you the truth I myself was actually on my way back to the place I stay at when I heard your scream nearby. I landed on the roof of one of the two buildings and decided in the end to let you handle the situation."

"Why?" came as a reaction from her with a look that held some suspicions.

"That had more to do with personal opinion and experience. What I observed in fights from other gargoyles I met before was that when they started a fight alone they wanted to end it also mostly alone and would not really react friendly when someone decided to disrupt their fight without an important reason. I think that has somehow to do with our warrior's pride, while we live mostly in clans we are still warriors at heart and we don't want to show weakness by letting others fight our battles for us. That was the reason why I waited for you to finish the battle and stepped in just at the end."

That seemed to placate Angela somewhat. She was actually happy that he thought she could win the fight herself and didn't need any help because of her age and gender. She noticed that her father started to become more protective over her after he found out that she was his biological daughter and would often fight with her or in her stead. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his concerns for her but she wasn't a little girl anymore, she wanted to be independent to a certain degree. How did he expect her to become more experienced if he mothered her nonstop? Seeing that she now got her answer she decided to at least give him the same courtesy as it was the least she could do. Finding the strength to at least sit up again she leaned against a wall and began to talk.

"My name is Angela and I'm the biological daughter of the local clan leader here in Manhattan but our clan originated from Scotland, I know the next thing will sound kind of stupid but through some kind of magic our clan slept for one thousand years and woke up just recently as our former home was moved literally above the clouds. That happened about two years ago, it also means that we still are fairly new to this time so don't be too surprised if we don't know certain customs or some of us act out of place."

Harry laughed lightly at that comment and answered. "Angela, Angela, Angela I know what you mean there is a saying 'If you are in Rome act like the Romans.' but in my opinion you don't need to force yourself to stubbornly learn the way people act if you are wrong the people you trust will correct you trust me on that. Now what do you want to do for the rest of the night I'm pretty sure you are still sore from those shocks so too much flying is out for you isn't it?"

"Hahaha, yeah I think you are right but we have still nearly five hours until dawn so how about I will let you carry me and I will show you the most important places of the city and what there is to do what do you think?" she asked with a sultry smile.

"Oh aren't you a bold one, not even knowing me for two hours and already asking me for a date hm?" That that got an almost invisible blush out of the violet gargess pleased Harry to no end, causing him to show his fangs as he grinned.

"N-n-no, not at all I just thought it would help you to get to know the city better and as you said flying is out for me at the moment. I simply saw that as the best possible solution." came as a somewhat shaky reply from the gargess who huffed and turned her head away in a somewhat childish manner.

"Oh I don't be like that I was just teasing you. Now come on fold your wings and let me carry you because as you said I will need a guide here and I wouldn't really mind if it were you. But are you sure it wouldn't seem odd when you vanished every night from now on until you deem me knowledgeable enough?" he asked with slight interest because it wouldn't seem normal that the daughter of the clan head could as she pleased without anyone being curious or suspicious.

"Let that be my problem Salazar! I think I can arrange something with no questions asked. Now come on the night doesn't get any younger and we have much to do and even more to see."

"Man I don't even need to see your face to know that you are going to enjoy this but let me make one thing clear we need to have enough time in the end so that you can get home safely."

"Why I could still stay at your place? What do you think?" she added with a little mischief in her eyes.

"Oh no, you won't! The last thing I need is your father after my ass when he smells me all over you. I would like to live a little bit longer, thank you very much! But when you would throw a little fit and bitch a little here and there I'm sure you could arrange a little time window or something like that. Now let's think about something else and get this tour on Angela."

After that words left his mouth he went over to his guide, picked her up bridal style without much difficulty and took off with her into the night sky of Manhattan.

**Well that is the beginning of the visit or longer stay in Manhattan.**

**It took some time to write that because of the result of the poll and because I'm still new to the whole fighting scenes. Just to inform you there will be more flashbacks like in that chapter. Angela may seem a little bit OOC but in my opinion there is more to her than it seems, she takes more after Demona in some character traits than most would think and I plan to let Harry shake her somewhat naïve worldview over the next chapters too. I also tried to make the whole places and events in the story as real as possible but there will be differences when I can't get around it like 9/11 won't take place and some places are earlier there or finished than in reality just to give you a heads up.**

**Well see you till the next chapter then.**


	5. Chapter 4: Business and planning

**Like mother, like daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gargoyles, I have no rights to them and I make no money from writing these fics.**

"speak" - talking

_'think' _– thinking

"_**chant" - chanting**_

"**spell" - charm or spell**

**Parts of an AU, eventual OCs and rated M for what will eventually happen in this story;**

**Chapter 4**

**29-th of July 2002**

**7 a.m.**

**Loews Regency Hotel**

**MI – Suite **

Katie sat at the table of the dining room going over today's information and documents one last time while absentmindedly sipping on her second cup of coffee this morning. She knew that they had already gone over everything days nearly weeks before their trip but in her opinion it didn't hurt to be a little bit too well prepared Renard obviously didn't hold himself in the business world for around forty years without knowing most if not all ins and outs.

She also wasn't in any way surprised that Harry wasn't awake yet that guy wouldn't stand up till at least seven except he had to, she and her other colleagues theorized that it was some kind of subconsciously rebellion against his upbringing. It was probably an aftereffect of his treatment by his relatives, she didn't know the whole story behind it but she knew more about his home life than his so called best friends, no former best friends, she corrected herself mentally. When she would have had thoughts like that during her time at Hogwarts her classmates would have called her barmy because those three students were practically the epitome of the slogan 'Best Friends Forever!' they always ended up together again no matter what happened between them. But with the beginning of their sixth year that had slowly but steadily began to change.

Harry didn't hide his potential anymore, he didn't just only excel in Defense Against Dark Arts (DADA) or Quidditch anymore, no he also began to show his genius in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Runes always competing with the best of the course or simply being the best in class. It was as if he was possessed driven by an unknown motivation to push himself to his limits. It confused some people how he was able to handle the workload of all those subjects and still had time to spare for his duties as Quidditch captain and other activities it was simply mind boggling. At first there were no obvious signs no it seemed that his new found enthusiasm in his academics was more than welcome by Hermoine so that she only had to help one of her friends with their school work for now. That happened of course only after she had torn into him for keeping secrets from her and ignoring him for two weeks straight. It was also actually all the time he needed in the end to start expending his circle of friends outside of Gryffindor. In the end it seemed that most people he became acquainted with in that time had tried to approach him at one point or another but never spoke with him directly.

In the end he was sure that he was more introverted than he thought in his earlier years because Ron seemed to have made it his mission to be his unannounced and unknown personal secretary. His obviously best mate intercepted every attempt of them and promised as long as they were no Slytherins to tell their messages to him because he didn't like the whole attention he got and that Harry would get in touch with them if he was interested to talk with them. That wasn't obviously the case as he never received the messages and Ron dismissed them when they broached the subject again, saying that Harry wasn't interested and because he was his best friend they thought that it was the truth. It surly made Harry not the most popular guy around the castle. Harry personally told her, after he discovered that fact, that he assumed Ron wanted some kind of monopoly on him as his best friend. To her it made sense in a kind of twisted way, Ron always had some kind of inferiority complex according to the twins because he was the youngest boy in the family and with being the best mate of the "Boy Who Lived" and the recognition that came with that post, as long as it was no bad press, he hope to have something that none of them could ever achieve.

As Harry didn't want to jump the gun on that, he took a watch and see approach as to how his oldest friends would react to his new ones. Hermoine took it actually really well and was happy to have some other people to talk to about their subjects and studies other than Harry and Ron; she hit it off especially with Padma. Ron was a lot more reluctant seeing that he didn't really have much in common with people like Padma, Susan, Ernie, Neville, Hannah and Terry except for the occasional Quidditch and DA talk. But that didn't bother him all that much in the end because after the first game against Slytherin he was more than occupied with Lavender than the group but that also upset Hermoine again to no end seeing as she became more withdrawn and snappish after that event. Not that he could blame her; he was also slightly pissed off how Ronald lorded that fact over their heads and totally ignored his prefect duties most of the time on top of that. Harry didn't have enough time to worry about that too much in the end because of the growing workload and the occasional meetings with Slughorn and the Slugclub. It was exactly like Harry's parents told him only the most connected and talented people were invited, so it was difficult to find many known faces but that also enabled him to make some connections and acquaintances with some well-known people and even some carefully picked Slytherins like Daphne Greengrass. True she lived up to her name as the Ice-Queen of Hogwarts but he could at least hold a civil conversation with her without the fear of having his bits cursed off. It also helped that there was an unspoken rule inside the group that what happened in the Slugclub stayed in the Slugclub or the both of them would have been in big trouble for the rest of the year.

The other things that happened in the first semester were that Harry rescued a somehow imperioused Katie from touching a cursed necklace, what brought him some major points and favors with his old teammates, and made up with Cho after a long talk about what happened last year. But the biggest event was shortly before the Christmas holidays as Harry let slip in the common room that he would spend the holidays with Neville at Longbottom manor; the following shouting match between Ron and Harry was the first official one to date and also one of the harshest in the history of Gryffindor. Insults flew back and forth about how Harry were ungrateful to the Weasleys, that Ron should stop being so selfish and accept that he also had other friends and that he would also like to spend some time with his godbrother and learn more about his parents and that he would also spend some time at the Burrow during the holidays but also had other plans. It ended with a red faced Ron storming off to the dorms and a very agitated Harry sleeping in the common room until the next day because he didn't want to share a room with such a big headed insufferable selfish git. Hermoine tried to play mediator between the two until the beginning of the holidays but failed to do it in the end because on one hand she still fancied Ron, thus couldn't get near him and Lavender without becoming angry, on the other she also didn't want to lose Harry as her last true friend because it would look like she seemingly sided with Ron. That was considered the first big break-up of the "Golden Trio" because all three of them stayed for themselves during that time until after New Year.

She was brought out of her memories by the increasing noise coming out of Harry's bedroom and no two minutes later the door opened. She had to blink twice to register that there came an unnaturally chipper Harry out of the room and not the usual zombie that needed two mugs of black coffee to start functioning properly for the day. That occurrence could actually only be explained through two events, either he had had some awesome fuckathon with Daphne and Cho or Gabrielle, what wasn't that uncommon, or he had made a big breakthrough in one of his projects the night before without even trying. Seeing that none of the three girls was with them at the moment, she assumed that it was the second option.

Her curiosity getting the better of her she couldn't help but smile at him and ask in a somewhat urging voice, "Well lil bro what got you in such a good mood this early in the morning? I don't see the girls around so what happened? And if it's got to do with women then don't spare the details I want to know everything. God knows Angi, Alli and I need new topics to gossip about."

Still smiling Harry took his sweet time answering her. After asking Dobby for an Italian breakfast for a change and sipping on his espresso he looked at Katie still looking smug and decided to tell his pseudo sister what got him in such a good mood.

"Well sis you were partially right that it had to do something with a woman but it was not just any woman. Let me say it like that, I had the same problem like always and decided to cool off a little bit in _that _form and then on the way back to the hotel I figuratively somehow struck gold."

He told her then about his encounter with Angela and what they did after that. It wasn't much that they did she only gave him a somewhat rough overview of the city especially Manhattan and explained to him which places he should avoid and the reasons for it; she also showed him the more interesting sights like the old resting place of her clan before the "Hunter's Moon" and told him about the driving or better said dominating forces and different fractions of Manhattan like the Quarrymen, Xanatos, the Mutants, Demona and Macbeth just to name a few. Harry also mentioned to Katie about how Angela spoke about Demona in comparison to the other fractions of New York. He couldn't explain the tone and attitude she spoke about the gargess really well but he could tell that they knew each other on a more personal level and that they weren't on the best terms. So there had to be a deeper relationship between the two of them but he couldn't place it for the moment.

Katie mulled over the information she received and came to the conclusion that Harry really struck gold with Angela. They obtained more valuable information about the Big Forces of the city in one night than they normally would in two weeks. That could be used to plan accordingly and set their goblin partners on these cases; Sharptooth would be pleased, yeah, very pleased. The fact that Angela was the daughter of the local clan leader was just an added bonus but could also backfire if they weren't careful. The rebellious nature that Harry saw in the gargess could work in their favor; it made her more open to new ideas and ways of life. The bad part was she grew up relatively sheltered as Harry described it and didn't have a very good understanding about the live outside of her clan, she was imprinted with the believes of her upbringing and that everyone could live together happily; that was a nice believe but in the end not possible because there were always people who feared things they could not understand or explain through science and it would only need one escalation to start a full blown 'witch hunt'.

The Quarrymen could also be partly described as a mundane version of Voldemort's Deatheaters, they were small in numbers but gathered support where they could through any means necessary and helped increasing the fear of the population through their own hunts; the resulting property damage was pinned on the gargoyles even though Casterville and his men were responsible for it through their use of modern and incredibly destructive weapons.

The other problem was her position as daughter of a clan head, she probably had someone who always checked on her behavior pattern and it normally wouldn't be long before the irregularities would become noticeable and someone asked her about it. Best case scenario was they left it alone when Angela became irritated with them, worst case was she let something slip and it would end in a confrontation between Harry and the clan and possibly an all-out fight between Angela's father and him if they felt threatened through his presence and moralities.

The bad part in that was that Harry wasn't above killing anymore. During the summer before his seventh year he had led a raid with some selective members of the DA on Malfoy manor to destroy Nagini when Voldemort was absent. That was the second to last battle before Harry's final confrontation with the Dark Lord and the result was that every marked Death Eater was killed during the confrontation in the mansion, while Voldemort and most of his inner circle was absent. Harry preferred the same tactics as his archenemy "Hit them hard and fast!", they weren't the most well liked but the most effective ones, surprise your opponent in one overpowered attack and strike before the know what happened. So it could become really nasty for both sides if things went south but that was the darkest scenario she could come up with a possibility of less than one percent that that could happen.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Harry as he told her that they had to get ready because it was already 9 a.m. and they wanted to meet Renard around 10 a.m. at the Central Park. Fifteen minutes later the two of them were walking through the lobby on their way to the Central Park, Sharptooth paged them he would meet them there because he would be coming from an appointment himself.

**Timeskip**

**Central Park 9:45 a.m.**

Harry and Katie arrived at one of the entrances of the park with fifteen minutes to spare. Sharptooth was already present in his human disguise as Harry main lawyer Alexander Bishop. Even though he looked like the perfect example of a magical being in human form, his appearance still couldn't stop the shivers that his facial expressions sent down the spines of the passing people. That grin or the self-confident look in his eyes was just creepy, it was as if you would look at the devil himself in human form when you weren't used to his presence.

Katie still could remember herself at the very start of MI and as they met Sharptooth for the first time as Alexander Bishop, she and the other girls had laughed about Harry's outburst after the meeting that on the seventh day of "The Creation" as god slept the devil somehow created lawyers and their godforsaken paperwork. It just wasn't human for him that these people knew every shady trick in the book no matter how obscure it was. Not to mention that they always pointed it out in the most unsuspecting voice possible and nearly always caught you off guard with that.

While his secretary was still in her thoughts, Harry went up to Sharptooth and filled him in about last night's events. To say he was a little bit impressed was saying something in itself because even he would have needed a certain amount of time to get such accurate information but now he could get ahead of schedule and plan for unforeseen events, like the one he would tell Harry right about now.

"Well my friend that saves us some time planning for events like the one I'm about to tell you. Actually there are two things that I have to inform you about before the end of today. The first and most important thing is that we have already found three bigger and villa-like houses in the outskirts of Elizabeth and Irvington, you can already visit the places within the week; we also found two penthouses that might catch your fancy, one is not even too far away from here, near the Upper East Side, the other one can be found near the botanical garden in Bronx, like with the manors you can already make a date for an inspection within this week or the week after this one.

It was fortunate for us that these objects were also advertised for sale in the magical world or it would have taken a bit longer. Now onto the less good news, I received a call from Mr. Xanatos and Miss Destine today, no nothing that bad Harry, but we must reschedule our meetings with them; the day of the week is the same but Nightstone is available at the earliest next week due to private problems and Xanatos needs even two weeks for the same reasons, but we think that Casterville could be the cause of that, this guy shot left and right against them in the last few weeks and caused a whole lot of trouble, but that are mostly presumptions and until now we don't have any concrete evidence against him." snarled Sharptooth.

He didn't like it when business went down the proverbial drain because of something like that, even though it was bound to happen from time to time; but things like personal vendettas always made him angry when they weren't fought head on or at the business table because other parties had to suffer from it too.

"Hm, well for now we will have to sit back and see how that will affect us in the future and look at it like that, we figured from the beginning that one week would be too short to reach a proper decision, let alone settle in here. Now we have more time at our hands to analyze the offers and the other opportunities that will be presented to us. It is also convenient that we also have our portkey and apparation licenses for the United States now. That will save us a lot of time if we have to switch countries all of a sudden." answered Harry.

Sharptooth only nodded absentmindedly and Harry thought that he was probably already planning to somehow get back at Casterville for wasting his valuable time. Harry knew that the last thing someone wanted was to get a goblin angry at you because the little buggers could ruin you financially if they wanted to and you gave them a good enough reason.

Then all of a sudden all the wind started to pick up and the sound of engines filled the air. That occurrence caused all of them to look upwards and Harry let out a low whistle; it seemed to him that Renard wanted to make an impression on him because what should take them to the meeting seemed to be some kind of mixture of hovercraft and jump jet, like a very small version of the previous Fortress-1 with some modifications.

As they were greeted by Renard's aide-de-camp Preston Vogel and invited to join him on board to get to the meeting point Fortress-2, who was floating above the Hudson River at the moment, Harry couldn't shake off the feeling that he was in for one hell of a week.

**Timeskip**

**8 p****.m.**

**Loews Regency Hotel**

**MI – Suite**

Harry looked out of the window of his bedroom and went one last time over the events of the current day.

The meeting with Renard went in his opinion rather well; the two of them seemed equally surprised about how well they got along and that made the talks easier than expected. Harry saw that their companies would work well together because of Cyber Biotics long standing reputation in the economy. The downside of a contract with Renard would be that after his death everything would fall to his only daughter Janine "Fox" Xanatos and everything would have to be hammered out again. As Harry saw it, that would be harder than the first time and not only because Renard didn't like his son in law at all, if the hidden messages were anything to go by. In the end they decided that they could still do business with each other but that one big contract was a no go for them. As they left the Fortress 2 Harry couldn't help but think that even though the negotiations didn't go as planned he somehow still gained a new business friend in the end.

After the three of them arrived back at their hotel suit at 3 p.m. they went, while eating some snacks, over the next day and their plans regarding the rescheduling. They decided that Harry would visit the two penthouses tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, so that if one of them would catch his fancy the transactions could be handled as soon as possible and the warding could take place immediately after that. They would have more time for the villas later on the penthouses would take priority for now.

Katie also proposed that they should change the "secretaries" for Harry, regarding the meeting with Xanatos, so that they didn't seem too predictable. When the question was raised, who she would recommend, she suggested that it should be either Penny, because of her massive knowledge regarding all three firms in itself, or Fleur, because of her connections with the goblins and her aura that she had on men. It was really funny to look at sometimes because if the people didn't know whom they sat facing, especially men, they were less guarded and even every now and then they would slip one piece of info that they didn't intend to.

The last point on their list was how they should proceed with Angela. They didn't argue about one point and that was that they would wait to inform the gargess about the finer points regarding their "family" when they could trust her without any problems. For now they would keep up the charade and let perhaps one or two things slip to her and proceed from there on.

After that Sharptooth bid them farewell and left Harry and Katie to their own devices. The two of them visited one of the restaurants on the inside of the hotel and spoke about some private matters before they went back to their suite.

There they floo-called Angelina, Alicia and the twins and ended up in a discussion about their old quidditch days at school and how they should, together with Olli, challenge one or two teams on their off time just for the hell of it and get smashed afterwards like in their days as a team. In the end they decided that they could do something like that when his business in America was done. After they ended their conversation Katie and Harry bid each other good night and went to their respective rooms.

As he stood there now and let the day catch up with him, the sun started to sink behind the horizon. After it had vanished entirely, he started his transformation into his gargoyle form and, after adjusting to his body, went to the window.

One thing was for sure: today he wanted to live the night to its fullest and possibly have some fun.

With these thoughts he opened the window, which was equipped with a "Notice-me-not"-charm, and floated into still young night to his meeting place with Angela.

Meanwhile the Central Park was blinking and glittering with some lights in front of him and no one would know what an interesting and eventful night it would become.

**AN:**

**Well that was it I finished the chapter. THANK GOD for that!**

**I know that you had to wait a long time for that chapter and it is somewhat shorter than the other ones but it will mostly stay that way. The chapter will be shorter but the updates will be faster. The reasons for the long wait were for once I had had exams till September and coupled with writers-block halfway through the chapter and the new rules, the purge and private live; well you get it. **

**Well see you till the next chapter then.**


	6. Chapter 5: The start of something new

**Like mother, like daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gargoyles, I have no rights to them and I make no money from writing these fics.**

"speak" - talking

_'think' _– thinking

"_**chant" - chanting**_

"**spell" - charm or spell**

**Parts of an AU, eventual OCs and rated M for what will eventually happen in this story;**

**Chapter 5**

**The beginning of something new**

**29-th of July 2002**

**8:15 p.m.**

**Near Central Park**

The flight to the Central Park was oddly enjoyable for Harry. The wind was fresh and caressed his wings as he glided to one of the more secluded and with trees obscured parts. As he started to descend he thought that he really could get used to that kind of environment.

Seeing a certain formation of trees, that Angela pointed out as one of her "private" places the night before, he finally landed in a small clearing there. Looking around showed him that nobody was there yet so he decided to wait somewhat outside of view, disillusioned between the trees.

While practicing his patience Harry thought back to one night of that fateful summer seven years ago. It was in his opinion an event that laid a cornerstone to his current empire and everything started out as a simple reunion.

_**Flashback**_

_**28-th of July 1995**_

_**9 p.m.**_

_**Near Piccadilly Circus Station**_

_Harry Potter was bored. It wasn't even two days ago that he sat his missed OWL-exams at the ministry, so someone would think that he wanted nothing else than sleep with the amount of training and studies his mother and father put him through._

_But since his real heritage started to look through everything (at least physically and mentally) changed. He didn't need more than four hours of sleep now, his physique also gained some muscles and he also didn't need his glasses anymore. All in all you could say he looked hot._

_No, the answer for his dilemma was simpler than that. His parents gave him the afternoons of the rest of the week off after his OWLs. They said, after reviewing his exams through a pensive, that he had earned it. So he decided to travel across Great Britain for that time._

_London was his main objective for the moment mainly because he knew somewhat where to go. Of course James and Lily only encouraged his current activities by stating that he needed to live like a teenager for once. Seeing that Harry didn't really have any ideas about where to go, they helped him out by suggesting nearly a good dozen of pubs and bars. The addresses were mostly locations that they visited with their friends during the summer holidays while going to school._

_An added bonus was at least the certainty to hear one or two funny stories per location. He never would have pecked his dad to be so bold as to scream out that his mother agreed to going out with him while standing slightly drunk on a table in the Bag O Nails. His mother had been sometimes no better, on one night for example she and Marlene McKinnon drank his late godfather under the table in The Rugby Tavern. _

_Yeah they had fun even with a war on the horizon and they told him that he should also have some fun, meet new people and perhaps make some friends. That led him into his current situation, walking down Sherwood Street towards the Queen's Head._

_The Queen's Head was one of the rare free houses in the heart of London. A little bit away from the throng of Piccadilly Circus. The building was a late Victorian to early Deco pub with a cosy upstairs bar ideal for enjoying a menu that serves traditional British food. You could say it was a little jewel in the middle of London. _

_As he entered through the front door he noticed that his parents didn't exaggerate. The place was packed. Sure there were some free places here and there but when you turned up with a group of four or more people then there was no chance to get seats._

_Harry spotted a free stool at the bar and as he was alone tonight that suited him just fine. No five minutes later the bar-keeper asked what he could get him. Feeling that he could treat himself to something tonight, he ordered Vintage Ale and a Rib-eye Steak with Fries._

_The man said he would bring him his beer right away but his meal would be brought to him by someone else because there would be a shift change in five minutes._

_Harry let himself drift off again; the music was kind of nice, a mix between classic and modern songs. Now that he had some moments of peace he thanked his parents that they taught him that particular spell or he wouldn't have known what to do. It was a nifty little spell, similar to a glamour. It changed your outward appearance be it looks or age for __everyone__ of non-magical origins. It made his bar-hopping so much easier because he didn't have to eat something everywhere he went when he just wanted to drink something._

_But now he went over his current problem in his head again. He needed someone trustworthy who could manage his various companies in the mundane world and also knew about magic at least. He couldn't, at least normally, be at two different places at once after all._

_He also needed some experience on how someone managed a company when he reached eighteen. The board of directors could only be stalled so long by his parents and when he reached his majority he was required to show some of his skills so that they backed off for the moment. And then he could finally work on removing those, some of them as far as he knew were a little bit better than vultures and that was something he didn't need or want in his companies._

_He was brought out of his musing by the arriving of his beer. Taking a sip from it, he was pleased to note that it was exactly right. Not too warm but also not too bitter for his taste. Listening to the music and sipping on his beer Harry slowly drifted off. Forgetting the world around him and only barely noticing anything, he didn't really register when someone put a plate with food down in front of him._

_Realizing that his food has arrived, he looked up and wanted to thank the waiter or waitress for the fast service. But before doing that he decided to take another gulp. While doing that the next two words from the waitress in front of him let him nearly choke on his beer._

"_Hi Harry!"were the exact words of the woman in front of him._

_Coughing and cursing under his breath he wondered exactly in who he managed to run into in this god forsaken town. There were over eight million people who lived in and around London and he had the luck to find someone magical in the midst of town. It was in the mundane part of London too. He knew that it couldn't be someone from Hogwarts because the teachers only called him Mr. Potter or in one case "Harry my boy", ugh. Other students would simply call him Potter and it also couldn't be one of them because they sure as hell weren't old enough to be here, let alone working here. Well he was also too young but the magic word for his situation was well "magic"._

_Slowly gathering himself he decided to look up to see with whom exactly he had the doubtful pleasure of meeting. Looking up he saw a face he hadn't seen in a little more than two years. Her dirty-fair brown hair was put in a ponytail and her dark brown eyes twinkled a little bit in the light. Her face had become a bit more diamond shaped and her skin tone a little darker but still had her unblemished skin. Her Body also became leaner. Not too thin but exactly the right properties in all the right places. Her bust has become a little more prominent, probably a high C-cup as he estimated, and her ass looked to be a bit plumber than before. All in all Harry could say she was stunning and that time has surly been good to Penelope Clearwater._

_To say he was surprised to see her of all people here would be a big understatement. He thought with her grades and status as former Headgirl she would at least work for the ministry by now. The last time he saw her was at her graduation party with Percy. But now that he thought about it he hadn't seen or heard of her since then. Neither at Dungeon Alley nor at the Weasleys. He just had assumed she was like Percy too into her work or he simply missed her visits. It could have happened he was nearly all the time with Ron, Ginny or Hermoine and sometimes with the twins too, so it was possible. But to find her here of all places was strange seeing her work as a waitress to boot; it was not impossible considering she was a first generation like his mother but it was still strange._

_Realizing that he still looked like a deer caught in the headlights he quickly composed himself and looked up into her eyes while a real genuine smile appeared on his lips._

"_Penny!? What are you doing here?" was his answer. He was still one that got blunt and straight to the point without much shying around. Even the weeks with his parents didn't do much for his subtlety in that department. He was still as subtly like a bull in a china shop and even he knew that it would take years to break him fully out of that habit._

_Raising an eyebrow at that question she answered to him in an even voice._

"_Well isn't that apparent? I'm working here."_

"_Yeah, yeah, that's as clear as day to me. But are the wages in the wizarding world that bad that you have to take a second job? I mean, you were Headgirl in your year and scored some of the best N.E.W.T.s of the decade in your exams, didn't you?" was his answer while not even trying to hide his confusion._

_Of course he could also take the information directly out of her mind but he still had morals towards his friends and allies. Penny just gave him a sad smile. It was nice to see that Harry even though with everything he went through still had some innocence and ignorance in him._

"_Harry. It is sweet of you to think that highly of me but the wizarding world has a very different set of rules. It isn't important what you know or what you did but who you know and who your family is. In my case as a muggleborn, huh, well I had no one; ok that's not totally true. I had Percy and I knew his dad Arthur and the whole family through him."_

_Hearing that Harry could just mutter one thing under his breath "Oh bugger!" he could already imagine how that would play out._

_Not hearing his murmuring, Penny continued._

"_I talked with Arthur at the ministry and asked him if he could ask around somewhat and if there were some positions as trainee in economical, law or diplomacy departments available._

_I gave him a copy of my N.E.W.T. – marks and a summary of my other achievements and skills that I acquired during my time at Hogwarts and beyond. _

_At the very beginning it even didn't look that bad. Of course there were some refusals, mostly from departments lead by old traditional purebloods who couldn't fathom why they should take a woman over a man. It sounded like I would take the first opportunity to get pregnant after my apprenticeship. Honestly!"_

_Looking alarmed at her sudden outburst she realized what she had been doing and smiled apologetically at Harry. _

"_Oh my, I must surly bore you Harry. You came here for some alone time I think and what am I doing? Bore you to death with the tale of my life. Huh. Sorry, I will let you be now and return to work, my boss must be ready to blow a gasket for as long as I talked to you. Well, see you around Harry."_

_Already turning around and ready to leave Penelope was surprised when a firm hand held her in place preventing her to leave. Knowing already who that hand belonged to she wanted to tell Harry to let go and that if he was intrigued by her story, they could talk some more once her shift was over. So long as he was still interested in it._

_But before she could even say a single word Harry beat her to it._

"_Penny." he said in a voice that sounded so understanding and persuasive that the girl in question couldn't do much more than hear him out. The funny thing was there was no magic involved. It was just the work of a good old silver tongue._

"_Two things. First of all it isn't a bother that you told me about what happened with you after Hogwarts. If it is something that you wanted to talk about for some time or just rant about it then do so. It isn't healthy to bottle everything up. _

_You yourself taught me that in first year and had to suffer through my rant about how everyone saw me for someone that wasn't me plain old Harry Potter but the glorious and heroic "Boy-Who-Lived". I probably nearly chewed your ear off with that one. Let alone all the time you tutored me in Runes and Arithmancy during Third Year after seeing how bad Divination was for me. Hah! So it's more than alright to do the same to me._

_Secondly, the worries you are having, about your boss catching us talking. Well let me explain it like that. Over the last two summers I was quiet bored and took the time to educate myself about the wonderful power of runes. _

_It seemed like Ancient Runes came to me nearly as easy as breathing. Well at least the basics like translating, deciphering and carving. While doing that and getting myself some smaller wardstones during a Hogsmead weekend, I developed through trial and error two particularly useful wards. _

_The first one is a simple notice me not ward but the trick is. It is intention based. Everyone I don't want within my range will not bother me except they have a strong will and search for me specifically. I set that one up after we started our little conversation. Didn't you find it strange that no one bothered us even when he talked about the wizarding world?_

_The second one is something with a little more subtlety. It is part of an art that isn't even taught anymore at Hogwarts. It is Illusions. The ward sends an invisible veil of magic through a certain area and influences all human senses of the people within this radius to see what I want them to see. Of course such a ward is a rather simple illusion. It can't project something overly complex. For that I would need more complex runes and more powerful wardstones. This one shows an illusion of you that serves various illusionary guests._

_So we have all the time in the world to talk about your troubles. So where were we? I believe you just told me that you had really good chances at getting a job." Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_He was really interested in that story now. He had a general idea what could have happened but he needed confirmation from Penny herself. _

_Seeing that she didn't have to worry about her job now, Penelope decided that she could at least humor Harry with her story. It was also true what he said, she had let him rant about his issues in first year while she heard him out and gave him advice as good as she could. Mind you she wasn't a psychiatrist by any means but when you had girl talk with your friends at least five times a week you develop some sense to say the right things._

"_Well Harry, as I told you there were some offers for me. Everything went well, I already had two dates for an interview and I got an invitation from Percy for a dinner with his family that night._

_You probably know how Molly is, don't you? She makes nice meals but always too much. Well when Ronald is there then it isn't much of a problem, is it? But he could really work on his table manners sometimes. But I'm drifting off topic. We were just casually talking about things like how Percy and I met or what my favorite classes were. Nothing out of the ordinary mind you._

_Then all of a sudden Percy's mother asked if we had already settled for a place to live now. That I wouldn't have to worry about money as Percy already had a good prospects of a fabulous post at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. But the kicker was when she asked how soon she could expect grandchildren from us. Not that I have anything against children sometime in the future but I wanted to work some on my career first._

_I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything at first and Percy really proved to be an ass at that moment. That guy, ahhhhh, said with a straight face that the maximum amount of time would be one year tops. Then something snapped in me, I don't know why but it suddenly happened. _

_I blurted out that I also wanted to work on my career first and that the earliest and planned vision regarding children would be probably five years into my career at the earliest. I then simply added for good measure that we already talked about that two weeks ago and that he fully agreed with my plan._

_Molly of course turned to Percy and asked him if that was true. You can't believe how I thought for a short time that he was on my side regarding that argument but that was quickly dashed. _

_That coward, as expected, caved in after some seconds and said that it was true and that we talked about that. But I believe you know how Molly's thoughts of women working outside of their home are, don't you? Percy probably knew it too, because he sputtered that he thought I was joking. Because every proper witch would know that the wizard in the relationship brings the money home. The witch would stay at home and do the normal household chores or look after the kids._

_You can't believe how shocked I was. I finally asked him after some seconds if that would really be his idea of how a relationship should work. His answer of course was affirmative. _

_You can more or less think for yourself how that turned out in the end._

_I gave him a choice: he had until next week to decide if he either wanted a relationship with me, the condition was that I also had a normal job like he himself, or we were over._

_After that I apologized to Arthur for my outburst, thanked him for his hospitality and said that I had to clear my head for some time. One week later came up the date for the first interview. As I entered the room I already felt something wasn't right. Even though they started the interview like every other one and asked all the questions one would expect like earlier classes, qualifications and knowledge on the department itself and what it dealt with._

_No matter what I answered, it looked like it didn't matter in the end because their expressions were set in stone and one or two of them had a hint of regret in their eyes. At the end of my second interview a female employee took me to the side and clarified some things for me. I had no reason not to trust her. She was the Headgirl of my third year and our Prefect in first year._

_She explained to me that I shouldn't have too much hope in those two interviews because even though I had the right mindset and knowledge, I lacked something or better said I lost something in a way that blacklisted me from the very start of the interview. It would also be highly unlikely that I would get the job even if I were number one on the list of candidates._

_Seeing my questioning glance she elaborated for me. She explained that I probably knew that she was a half-blood and that in fifty percent of the cases the purebloods would still get the job before her. It didn't matter if her credentials were better than theirs and not only by a small margin. _

_There were only two ways to counter that and one was only accessible to half-bloods. You could as a half-blood try and rely on your magical parent or the family name. In her case she explained it was the family name. Her mother was the niece of Hepzibah Smith who was rumored to be a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff._

_The second option was through sponsoring of an influential family or through the recommendation of a respectable ministry worker, meaning at least twenty years working at that place._

_She told me that I was invited because of Arthur Weasley's introduction of me as his son's girlfriend. You see, Arthur was by no means influential or very high in the ministry but he was hard working and honest. So some people valued his opinion. But with my status as a muggleborn that alone didn't help, at least in Arthur's case. The trigger was the word 'girlfriend' and so I was given the chance because of being in a relationship with one of his sons. _

_Somehow the whole thing about my ultimatum at Percy leaked into the ministry. The person who couldn't hold his trap shut about that thing none other than Amos Diggory she said. You probably know that the Diggorys and the Weasleys live nearly next door to each other. Somehow Molly ranted within that week to Amos wife about my ultimatum to Percy via Floo and blew the whole thing out of proportion. _

_The gist of the new story was that I just used him at school and merely strung him along to get a good paying job at the ministry. The whole context was left out. That I set a time limit for his decision was also left out or forgotten to mention. I was merely portrayed as an opportunist that threw her patron away after getting the interviews and that little Percy was the victim. In the end she advised me to look for a different job or better a different employer but not on a lower level. My credentials were simply too good to become a simple clerk or seamstress but the possibility here at the ministry would be close to zero for at least ten years if not forever._

_I tried many different things believe me. From apprenticeships in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration, just to name a few, to trainee teaching positions at nearly every school in Great Britain. But every time something else interfered. Be it too little experience, not enough money to pay for the tuition or simply being a woman. There was always something amiss._

_The only other thing that, as far as the former Headgirl said, would be an option was to go back to the Muggleworld and go to the university because our NEWTs could also act as our A-Levels. That was the was only option I had at the moment but even I knew that I didn't have the required knowledge for my required classes yet; even though I studied on the side during the summer and at Hogwarts. _

_That left me with only one option: evening classes or better said cram school._

_The end result is my current situation Harry. I have to work after school to earn the money necessary for the school and to save something up for the university. You see my mother could afford to send me to Hogwarts but it was in the end costlier than we thought. It worked out in the end but she couldn't also finance my university for two years now. So I decided to help my mother out a little bit by earning some money for myself. Well as I already said Harry that is my current situation. But enough about me what about you? What have you been up to after all that shit they put you through last year and what they are currently putting you through now Harry? I didn't think you were even allowed to walk around in London, let alone by yourself?"_

_Seeing her somewhat out of breath after that fifteen minute rant Harry was very surprised about how bad the situation truly was for Halfbloods and Muggleborns in the Wizarding World. Harry saw that she had run out of steam now and tried to calm herself by directing the focus on him now. _

_Taking his time by sipping from his beer and overthinking how this could help his current problems, he came up with an idea that could work out in the end. But he had to word it right so that he didn't offend her pride by accident._

"_Well Penny you are right. With all that that has happened last year and the current situation I really wouldn't be let out like that. That is IF Dumbledore and his order knew about me being here._

_You see Penny, something unexpected happened during the summer. My parents had a will in both worlds, the mundane world and the wizard world. But to execute one of them I had to be off age or at least be considered as an emancipated minor in one of both worlds."_

_He knew he lied somewhat to Penny about some of it but that was the story he and his parents had come up with for such situations. Regarding the laws everything was true but the circumstances had to be somewhat rectified._

"_You knew I was entered into the Triwizard Tournament against my will and everyone said I had to compete right? Ok the kicker was that no one saw fit to tell me that I was for the duration of the tournament considered an adult because that is the thing with magic. You don't fuck knowingly with magic and its laws because if you do it will fuck you over twice as bad and not in a good way. As no one neither the Ministry nor Dumbledore saw fit to remind or ask me if I wanted to become an emancipated minor during that time. _

_Magic made sure that such an event couldn't happen twice. So as I was tried regarding the Dementor accident in front of the whole Wizengamont I was considered an adult for the second time of my life. Ergo magic forced every record to recognize me as an adult from now on. The bad part was someone blocked every piece of mail regarding that through Fidelius and Hogwarts wards. So you can imagine my surprise finding over 300 letters packed inside my bedroom at Private Drive. You see there was a fault in the mail wards there. As long as I was considered a minor in the eyes of magic every letter was screened by my guardian first but after the trial well that ward was shot to hell and bingo 'You've got mail!'._

_Reading about the wills of course threw me for a loop. Dobby, my house elf, felt my distress and offered to pop me over to Gringotts regarding the will. The short version about my inheritance is that: In the Wizarding World I inherited the whole Potter fortune, Potter Estate, firms and all of the political clout coming with the name. Sounds good so far doesn't it? The thing is there were nearly fifteen years of unfinished business documents. Well not really unfinished but here or there had to be made decisions that needed a signature from a successor for some years. _

_The goblins could at least make most decisions economically and privately for me because of instructions left behind by my parents but not politically. At the moment my lawyers go over the documents and will show me my options or the best decision in a week's time. I myself need still some more time to get the gist of all of it. I knew some things about economy and law because of self-studies at Hogwarts but only so much. Politic came surprisingly easy to me at least to my tutors, I guess there was a reason why the hat considered Slytherin for me, but I still have a long way to go because of my lack of on hands experience, different political loopholes and my direct nearly gryffindorish actions. _

_The part where it becomes problematic is that my godfather Sirius Black magically adopted me and made me his heir in his will. With him dying some weeks ago I also became the heir to the Black family and everything it entailed. So it became the nearly the same amount of work times two. Let it be known that Sirius was never disowned or actually charged for the crimes he supposedly committed so his will was valid. _

_But my dilemma doesn't lie there. One family I could handle alright even two, were it only the magical world. No my problem lies in the mundane world. The Potters and also the Blacks weren't as traditional as it seemed. They stayed in the magical world most of the times and were purebloods but that didn't mean they let a profitable deal or investment slip through their fingers if the situation was there. They owned several small businesses like several vineyards, bigger shares of two or three shipping companies and took part in the spice trade._

_That in itself is no trouble. Everything was taken care of either through magical means or through my bankers. No the big problem is or better said are three of the bigger enterprises. I am the sole CEO of those three firms. The boards manage them at the moment but on my eighteenth birthday I am expected to have at least an overview of the workings in all three companies and at least one person capable of standing in for me as CEO until I have the required knowledge to fully take over. If I don't deliver they decide who takes my place until I'm deemed ready for that and let me tell you, I don't even like ten percent of these guys. They are all like vultures or better said like Deatheaters before a raid, already planning my demise._

_You see the problem is more along the lines of finding people I can fully trust, have knowledge about handling a firm and know about both worlds. Considering that the content of our 'sessions' didn't ever make it into the Hogwarts rumor mill and that your job interests were similar in the magical world I know that you are more than qualified. I know that is sudden and spontaneous but Penny would you consider being my representative for the three enterprises?"_

_Penelope looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow because hearing him tell her all those things sounded too good to be true. She knew he wouldn't lie to her about such things but she didn't know if he didn't speak to the wrong person here. Sure she had all the qualifications or was at least on the way to them at the university but her workload was already enormous and adding the exams and the job to it, well there wasn't really much hope to squeeze firm management into it too._

_Seeing that he looked at her with those adorable eyes and – Whoa were that puppy dog eyes? Now she felt really bad – she couldn't nearly say it but it had to come out._

_Sighing she turned to look at him and smiled softly slightly averting her gaze to the ground. _

"_Harry, sweetie, are you sure you didn't come to the wrong person for that? Because sure I would be finished and have my degree if everything works out but I wouldn't even have any practical experience let alone an overview of your three companies. One would be possible; maybe two if I were lucky, didn't have to work and could fully concentrate on my studies but like that. Sorry, but I don't think I can help you."_

_Looking up she expected him to look crushed or at least sad but she didn't expect him to look like Christmas had come early. She didn't like that look one bit. He had it all the time in school when he came up with an absurd idea that was totally unreasonable but still sound in the end and mostly worked too. Those always gave her headaches in the end. Seeing that he wouldn't back down she gestured him to voice his thoughts._

"_I see your problems Penny but there are simple ways around all of those believe me. The problem would be that you would have to quit your job and let me sponsor you. Would that be ok with you that I finance your studies and offer you magical assistances like Occlumency? There are some ways for you to finish university within one year and after that you could gain some experience with monthly salary of course. Now what do you say?"_

_Yep she was right, that'll give her headaches. But as she thought about it she had to agree with Harry that she needed help. She couldn't deny it she scratched already at the bottom of her body's stamina. She needed more sleep during the semester even in the holidays she couldn't make up for her lack of sleep. Her marks weren't affected yet. She was good but not as good as she could be like at Hogwarts. It was only a question of time before her body would give out from the two folded burden. Harry could really help her there but she didn't want to take charity from anyone. She wanted to achieve something on her own and show the people in the Wizarding World what they lost._

_But there was that small voice inside her head that said that his offer wouldn't be any sort of charity that he acknowledged her capabilities and wanted to boost them and consequently her. That voice became louder by the second and also more convincing perhaps she should give his offer a thought or at least hear him out. She didn't even know what Occlumancy was to begin with._

_Turning herself to him again she gave a simple nod._

"_Ok Harry, I know you never lied to me about things like that and that you could offer me the resources. I know you don't want that but just so you know if I take you up on that offer and you hire me then I expect from you that you treat me like every other employee. NO special treatment do you understand me? Great! Then please explain to me how you plan to cut down my remaining six semesters to two."_

_**Flashback End**_

That was the beginning of his current empire. He of course obliged Penny's wish and treated her like every other of his employees but the thing that she didn't know was that she was _his_ first employee. So he could bend the rules accordingly without her knowing at first. It was a small loophole but one that he wanted to exploit to its fullest. She also didn't know that she had a whole team of goblins to help her. Neither did they expect to find two of the so called "Three Ladies" at Hogwarts this year. That helped them further reaching their goals.

After getting her degree, which she got exactly after one year with a little help from Occlumency, she spent a certain amount of time in two of his smaller companies; one magical and one mundane. The results were better than what he could have hoped for. Her new production-, management- and advertisement ideas and increased the sales by nearly five percent after two quarters there. So there were no worries for him when he presented her to the boards in 1998. It was a memory he would always treasure. She nearly dismantled the whole board at all three companies and arranged for him to have nearly the whole decisional power in the end. That was the beginning of everything for him.

A flapping of wings tore him out of his memories. He saw Angela gliding down into the clearing. Checking the time he noticed that she was nearly an hour late. He also frowned at himself it wasn't like him to space out and wallow in memories for such an amount of time. The journey seemed to take its toll on him even when it wasn't by much. He would have to force himself to sleep during the next few days and nights, even if it was only for two or three hours per day.

Looking back into the clearance he saw that Angela had landed and folded her wings. Her eyes were looking left and right for him nearly expecting him not to show up or be there anymore after one hour of delay. He could see that her shoulders slumped and heard her starting to swear quietly.

**A bit earlier **

**Near the Central Park**

Over the buildings of Manhattan glided a small shadow nearly invisible in the night. The only reason one would see it were the light of the city and the hectic movement of its wings, identifying the shadow as a gargoyle that was in hurry. The reason for that was unknown, as no trouble of any kind was visible, neither up there nor down there. So what could the gargoyle's motivation be?

Angela was having a bad night. Mind you there was little that could have spoiled the night for her after yesterday night but somehow fate decided now would be a good time to be a bitch. The last night was after the whole incident almost like a dream for her. Ok she could do without the muscle cramps but what could you do?

If it wasn't for them she wouldn't have been carried in Salazar's arms through half of the city. And what delicious arms that were yay, arm muscles that felt like steel and then these abs and pecs hah. What she wouldn't give to let her claws trace all over them while he lay under her, all sweaty and just waiting for her to take the stress away from his muscles.

'_NO! BAD ANGELA, BAD! DOWN! Honestly girl you only know him for one night and here you are fantasizing about him like some rabid fangirl. Honestly what is going on with you? True he saved you last night and played air taxi just for you but that was it for god's sake!'_

Bringing her mind out of the gutter she wondered what caused such a strong reaction by her for him. True it could be a little bit of hero worship and the fact that respected her as a woman and a fighter, not to mention his good looks but that couldn't cause all of this, could it.

Her thoughts drifted back to her current mood or lack of that and the cause of it.

_**Flashback**_

_Yesterday after Sal left her close to the castle, but not too close, she still expected to have two or three quite hours for herself but far from it. The Trio after coming back from their movie and the subsequent after-party was as lively as ever. They animatedly discussed the scenes and played agent against each other while slowly driving Hudson crazier by the minute. The old gargoyle was reading a book that his friend Robbins recommended to him but he couldn't get the required peace and silence with those three running around. They didn't even notice her as she made her way through the room to the castle's kitchen for a late night snack._

_She made it back after nearly an hour that consisted of eating and gossiping about unimportant things with Fox who she met in the kitchen by coincidence. Her early morning couldn't have been better were it not for the fact that the whole clan including her father and Elisa were gathered around the TV. _

_Her father merely acknowledged her presence with a nod of his head her way while Elisa smiled and waved a bit in her direction. There had to be an important announcement on the NEWS or her father would have immediately expected their or better her report of the patrol._

_Leaning in to see what was so important she nearly gasped in surprise at what was reported. The news anchor reported that in the late evening hours a very particular crime happened. A group of four burglars broke in a jewelry store and took two thirds of the jewels and the tapes of the surveillance cameras with them. The thing was that not half an hour after the crime, the four people in question were dropped off along with their loot in front of a police station sporting serious injuries. Two of them had several broken bones and the other two had several cuts and bruises along with a mild concussion. All four of them were part of the new party of the Quarrymen._

_The fun part was they didn't even know how they ended up there in front of the station, let alone how they acquired the jewels. They swore up and down that they were preparing an ambush for one of the demons and then they woke up here. That didn't really help them because the tapes were fool proofed evidence of their crime and not even their attorney a John Castaway would get them out of this. When she heard the name of the store that was robbed she knew immediately that it was no five minutes away from her meeting place with Sal and that it was exactly four Quarrymen that ambushed her. She knew that it was too much of a coincidence and she didn't know how he could have pulled that off without anyone noticing. If he really was responsible for that then perhaps she would have to give him a small reward or at least a special thank you. _

_He certainly knew how to make an impression and even if she didn't know it, at the moment she was channeling her mother's behavior. Power turned both of them on at least to a certain degree and in certain situations. She came out of her thoughts as she heard her father's question if they (her and Broadway) knew anything about that. Seeing that her seemingly "mate-to-be" was struggling to come up with something, if the panicked look and the wild searching eyes were anything to go by, she decided to tell her version so that he wouldn't come up with some kind of bullshit story and she was lost in the end._

_She told her father that they didn't know anything about that. They had some cases with one or two robbers, one burglar and one wannabe rapist but other than that they didn't see or hear anything. Everything could have gone off without a hitch had her father not his stupid paranoia and asked Broadway for confirmation and details. Broadway couldn't give her father any satisfying answers let alone a cohesive story urgh. That irked her to no end; her whole story was falling apart right before her eyes and just because one person couldn't improvise under pressure and her father didn't want to trust her word alone._

_At that point she didn't want to be bothered anymore. It was only one hour left until dawn and she didn't want to spend her remaining night arguing with the others, not when Sal still swirled around in her thoughts. She wanted to treasure the events of that night for as long as possible. She stated that she had enough for tonight and didn't want to be bothered until this evening. She told him when he had further questions he should ask her 'partner' should her word not be enough for him. She knew that she threw him before the metaphorical wolves but at the moment she could care less for that. Let him solve that by himself he was the reason why they were in that situation to begin with. _

_Without further ado she turned around and left totally ignoring the shocked looks of her father and the mortified one of Broadway. Internally she chuckled to herself as Hudson made one last comment where that attitude possibly came from. She was sure everyone thought that that was a trait of her father but she knew the idea alone was ridiculous she had never see him act like her just now. In the end she took a place on the backside of the castle for her sleep._

_Tonight as she woke up around a quarter to eight she didn't expect to have company. But it wasn't just one person it were two people. To her right stood Elisa Maza and to her left Fox Xanatos, another confidant of her. Seeing that the two of them were alone and the rest of the clan didn't make any attempts to find her yet she decided to hear the two of them out. Not to mention that they brought six sandwiches and three cups of coffee with them. She thanked them and took her share of it._

_She enjoyed the silence while drinking the hot liquid. She knew they were here to talk with her but the exact topic she couldn't guess; it could be everything or nothing. Seeing that she couldn't stall any longer as her coffee and the sandwiches were gone she turned to her two friends and asked the inevitable question._

"_So girls, what brought you here tonight? I guess it wasn't just to deliver breakfast for me, was it? It probably has to do something with this morning right? Ask your questions but two things first: one I will answer the questions as good as I can but if there is something that I can't or don't want to answer then let it be so; the second thing is please make it fast I want to enjoy my night today when I don't have to patrol the city and some time away from the castle is probably exactly that what I need after what I said yesterday."_

_Elisa decided to be the one who would do the talking as she still had a better grip about Angela's personality than Fox at the moment but yesterday's events were also something new for her. She herself had never seen Angela throw someone in front of the wolves like that because they messed up; she only had ever seen that kind of behavior from Demona herself._

_Deciding for a safe approach she decided to begin with the event after she left._

"_I will try to make this short because I don't know how long the guys will need to find us. First I want to say that you really caused a situation after you left yesterday. Believe me were your father not so thick in the head in my presence sometimes and not so shocked of your remark he would have noticed that you were alone on your patrol yesterday. But alas our trio saved their necks just in the nick of time because Brooklyn jumped in and saved Broadway with some made up report he already 'gave' him as second-in-command of the clan and came up with a somewhat believable story. _

_It didn't really follow your whole story but there were no big differences within the main plot. Normally I wouldn't have noticed it but thanks to my degree in Psychology I noticed the small signs that their version was made up on the fly. Well I kept that part to myself because I didn't want to cause problems and I think you had a reason to act like yesterday but pay attention that it doesn't become a habit. _

_Goliath mentioned to me shortly before dawn that your behavior reminded him of your mother for a brief moment. He was sometimes at the receiving end of her temper at those times but that only happened when something really pissed her off. He chalked it up as a reaction to the report and your memories regarding the Hunters. _

_But you need to pay attention to your reactions from now on because I know that there was more to it than it meets the eye. Ok?"_

_Seeing that Angela paid attention to her response she knew that something happened last night but not exactly what. _

_Angela herself saw that the girlfriend of her father was waiting for a response so she decided to give her a half-truth. There was no way in hell that she would disclose Salazar, the events of their meeting and the aftermath yet. She wanted to be selfish even if it was just this once._

"_Ok Elisa I will try to turn that down but you must understand me. The place where they laid the ambush for us/me was directly on my route that I took last night. It could have been by pure chance that I missed them. I don't even know how they pulled that robbery off because there was absolute silence when I overflew the store, let alone how they ended up in front of the station._

_I was simply pissed that I would have had to face them alone again and after my last encounter with the Hunters can you blame me? I would have simply been captured without backup just because these three idiots wanted to watch that movie. Nobody would have known where I was and I don't want my father to go on a rampage again because of that. You know how well that turned out the last time, don't you?_

_Next time when they pull such a stunt again I will simply take Fox's up on her offer and let myself be escorted by some members of the Steel-clan. They may be dumb as sack of rocks but they have the firepower and the programming to back me up in such situations without much questions asked. Do you understand now why I flew off the handle like that last night? Not only was it because of Broadway's incompetence to improvise under pressure but also because the whole memories came back because of that."_

_Seeing that she was about to rant some more Elisa moved in to stop her before the whole castle knew where they were. She could understand her reasoning now. She herself hated it when she had to do patrol duty alone because no one was available and the clan was busy; there was no one who could back you up if something bad happened and as a woman that was whole different situation to boot._

_Not to mention she herself had her own demons hunting her since the 'Hunter's Moon'; she sometimes still woke up after a nightmare about her falling to her death were Jason didn't catch her at the last second. So she could clearly say that she knew what Angela was talking about. Of course there was still that little voice in her head that said that that wasn't the whole truth that there was still more but she decided to ignore it for now Angela right of privacy and probably had a good reason to keep some details to herself._

"_Alright Angela I know what you're talking about and trust me I also have these demons so shortly after those events but you must work on controlling your emotions do you understand me? Great, I will take my leave and look if I can distract your father and the boys somehow so that you can remain unnoticed for a little more. See you tomorrow morning!"_

_And with that the Detective turned around heading to the other side of the castle to meet her own boyfriend._

_Fox waited until the last steps of Maza became silent before turning to the female gargesse. She had to admit that the act that Angela pulled off just now was very convincing but she herself was an actress for a great part of her life and mostly knew when someone was telling the truth or not. She had to give credit to Angela that by giving Maza a half-truth about the events it was very difficult for most people to see it as an outright lie but you couldn't bullshit a bullshitter, especially in her branch of job and society. There were small parts that gave some knowledge away about the amount of info someone possessed. _

_She knew that Angela told the truth about not knowing how the Quarrymen ended up in front of the station, she also didn't know how they pulled off the robbery but the fact that she would have stood alone against the four of them during her patrol was a half-truth. It wasn't a question if the possibility was there for that to happen no, it did happen last night and she was defenseless in the end. _

_Her eyes became hunted during that moment of her rant and her breath nearly unnoticeably hitched. She just noticed it because of her career as actress during the years. But there was also something else. Last night when they met in the kitchen Angela acted nearly as if she was on a constant sugar high. The girl also had that glazed look in her eyes sometimes like when you had a perfect date or night and just wanted to burn these memories into your mind. _

_That and the fact that she had needed help against the Quarrymen led only to one conclusion. She was rescued by chance from someone and that someone made a very positive impression on her. Combined with that look she could say that it was a male stranger who helped her and she was somewhat taken by him. Poor Broadway! It seemed like competition came out of nowhere and shattered the progress he made with Angela by a whole lot and the girl wanted to see that male again tonight if the rush was any indication._

_She would let that play out and help Angela somewhat to get away from the clan when she wanted. She wasn't her mother, thankfully, but she was also a sucker for drama and romance in certain situations. Seeing no point in letting the young girl in front of her wait any more she decided give her an advice or two._

"_I know you are in a hurry Angela and I also know why. Don't act so surprised you might have fooled our dear Detective mostly but I'm on a whole different level. Also don't forget what my job was before marrying David, I did what you just did for a living. _

_Just so you know I won't tell anyone about your true intentions tonight and the possible nights after that, not even David. Everyone should have a little fun in their live and make experiences by themselves. I also did that even when my father didn't agree with some of my decisions, so don't let the clan hinder you. And who knows it could lead to some very interesting outcomes. Look at me I married the biggest rival of my father for example._

_Only two bits of advice: one if you have trouble getting away from the clan or just someone to talk to my door is always open for you; and two please don't become pregnant before you both know you are the one for each other."_

_She said the last part with a smile because that would be something your mother would normally say to you but seeing that Demona wasn't exactly there she took the honors._

_She was somewhat surprised that Angela stayed straightfaced during her whole speech but her eyes told a different story. There were all kind of emotions the most prominent being surprise, shock, relief and thankfulness._

_She simply leaned against the wall and waited for Angela's response to her offer. And low and behold there it was no two minutes later. Her tone was even and calm but a little still a little bit too robotic._

"_Thank you for the offer Fox. I don't know what you could possibly try to hint at because there is nothing but I will take you up on that offer when I need someone to talk to. Well I have to go; I'm already as it is. See you!"_

_And with that she went to the parapet wall and made herself ready to fly into the night but was stopped by one last comment from behind her._

"_If I were you I would fly a long detour round some distance away from the castle. Your father glides near the front of the building and the other three are searching for someone as it seems inside and outside of the castle. Just a heads up darling!"_

_Acknowledging her advice she flew off. Even if she didn't want to, her date with Sal would have to wait for a little bit longer than planned._

_**Flashback End**_

In the end she needed to change her route three times or she would have risked flying into her father or one of the others. She knew that she was almost over an hour late but she hoped that Salazar waited for her. Shaking her head she noticed that she had reached the Central Park and was moving to the agreed location. It was a tree formation with a hidden clearing. That was one of her favorite locations, so peaceful and quite during the night and invisible to the naked eye.

Beginning her descent she slowly circled into the clearing and landed softly on the ground. After folding her wings she looked around trying to see if he was still there. But her hopes were apparently for nothing, he wasn't there anymore it seemed. Letting her emotions take over she started to curse.

"Fuck, why can't anything go smoothly? Just my luck first I'm held up by the girls because of my slip up last night; there I already lost thirty minutes. Then the boys were searching for me like there was no tomorrow and I had to avoid flying into them twice, which cost me another thirty and now he is gone. I should have left just after waking up without much talking and made my way here but no I had to play the good girl once again after my temper tantrum. Ahhhhhhh! Why can't I be selfish just once in my life?"

After taking her time to breath she was about to start cussing again when she heard a voice behind her say:

"Then it is probably a good thing that I waited so that the bad girl can come out to play some more, isn't it so Angela?"

That sentence caused her to jump a little before turning around to the source of the voice.

_**BREAK**_

Harry was sure there could have been some problems for her yesterday. The muscle cramps for one would still be visible to a trained eye at least until the stone sleep. But that something like that happened to her, wow that sounded almost like his "Potter-Luck" back in school. It also looked like there was a little spitfire and a little bad girl inside of her that wanted to be let out from time to time. It seemed like it was his job to help her come out of her shell a little and let her other sides out to play for a little while in the future.

Deciding that he had let her wait long enough, he lifted the spell and stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing and said with a bit of mischief in his voice:

"Then it is probably a good thing that I waited so that the bad girl can come out to play some more, isn't it so Angela?"

Harry found it adorable to see how she let out a squeak as she jumped in the air. Even though he could control his desires very well, he still couldn't help it he had to let his inner prankster out from time to time.

He chuckled at that but was stopped abruptly because someone slapped him over the head.

"That isn't funny Salazar, you gave me a real fright just now and how come I didn't see you because I know I looked everywhere. I nearly thought you had enough of waiting."

"Sorry Angela, I just couldn't resist and why you couldn't see me well I stood in the shadows of the trees simple as that. Add that to my coloring and viola invisible." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, ok perhaps I should have looked some more. But enough of that what do you want to do tonight tough guy?" asked Angela to him "A more detailed tour or would simple gliding without any destination appeal more to you? As far as I'm concerned there are no more duties for me for three whole weeks. Well what do you say?" she added with an excited voice.

It was nice to talk to someone who didn't treat her like porcelain or acted like she would toss them over the battlement when they annoyed her too much. But this gargoyle was different; until now he interacted totally normal with her as if she was just another female even though he knew better.

Up until now she hadn't met another gargoyle like him. Neither during their travel nor during her stays in the USA. Of course there were some who were physical attractive but either they were already taken or their personalities didn't mix. Broadway was an exception but even with him she knew he wasn't exactly what she wanted. He was simply too fearful sometimes and didn't speak up against orders that had obvious flaws. Yesterday was another example of one of his weaknesses.

Ok she was harsh there. She knew no one was without failures but she wanted at least that someone worked on his flaws. The person didn't have to succeed immediately or defeat the whole issue but she wanted at least see signs of the person's determination to rectify the flaw. She would have drilled it into him sometime in the future but now things were different.

Now with Salazar in the picture she knew there was another fish in the pond and when he showed an interest in her…..let's say she would let it play out. She wanted to see how far they would go or what kind of ideas they had trying to court her. She loved it, just like her mother, when males tried to earn her attention but in the end the decision with who she wanted to be was hers.

For tonight she simply wanted to get to know him some more and perhaps give him a present.

While Angela was caught up within her own thoughts Harry mulled over her words. On one hand it would be useful to get to know the layout of the city better but on the other hand one night of just gliding would probably be exactly what he needed.

He had nearly only thought about business since he came to New York and one night of random actions and thoughts were perhaps a nice change of pace. Even if they were just gliding there would be some interesting places to see and information to gain.

Making up his mind he turned around to face her and spoke as if he had thought really long about her words.

"Well Angela, how about a compromise? We will simply glide around a little tonight and when we come across an interesting or significant place you tell me about it, ok?" he asked and hoped that she would say yes because such random wandering produced sometimes unexpected results. It was a gamble but it could pay off in the end.

Looking at Angela he saw that she had made up her mind and was about to reply.

Angela thought over his idea and was pleased with it. She could redirect the course of the route should someone of the clan appear and simply enjoy the night. She could simply float over the city without a care and when there was something interesting she could simply tell him. It was so simple and yet so brilliant. Perhaps she could relax and just go with the flow.

"That is a wonderful idea Salazar! When do you want to start?" she asked enthusiastically. His reply was a simple "How about now?" and that made her happy no long thinking just a spontaneous answer.

"Ok, but how about a little game of 'Catch' first? If I manage to catch you will answer one question for me that came up after left ok?"

Seeing no harm in that Harry simply nodded and added "Ok, we will start after I counted to ten and I get a thirty second head start."

Turning around Harry made himself ready to take off and started to count.

Angela readied herself, also ready to follow him as soon as the thirty seconds would be over.

Hearing Salazar reaching eight she prepared for her own countdown. But what happened next let the blood freeze in her veins.

There in the middle of the sky and nearly over their location a screech rang through the night. Angela knew that screech. How could she not, she had heard it for the first time on Avalon and then several more times over the next few months.

She had to know it by heart now and hoped that it wouldn't ruin her night. She hoped the person would simply leave them alone. But she didn't have any luck because the next thing she knew was that a shadow floated into the clearing and landed with a soft thud.

There was a short moment of silence before the inevitable happened.

"Hello Angela. I didn't expect you to be here tonight. Imagine my surprise finding you here and not alone. Who is this unknown stud here? Why don't you introduce us?"

With that sentence Angela knew her night was nearly over.

Why? Oh why did her mother have to show up now of all things?

Harry simply stood there with a smile on his face while wondering what was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that was the Chapter 5. I know it was more than a year but private life and a loss of inspiration happened.**

**I also had to rewrite the chapter a few times and added or deleted some parts. I try to be faster the next time but I can't guarantee it. **

**Well till the next chapter then =)**


End file.
